Echo
by kylynmoon
Summary: Marlene Dawson, a girl defined by her abusive parents, has grown up unwanted and unloved in the world since she was five. With no friends, terrible parents, and no one to lean on, Marlene can't wait to just skip town. But, as a certain wolf worms his way into her life she starts to want a future. And it includes him. [tw]
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?"

A bright light flashed from my left eye to my right eye and back again. I blinked at it, stunned. Sirens rang loudly near me. I was gasping for air that seemed to disappear through a hole in my chest.

"Sweetheart, can you tell us your name?"

"Doctor, she needs an O.R. quickly."

"Then book one."

"They're all full."

"Then bump someone! The girl's bleeding out for Heaven's sake!"

The gurney I was on shook from moving so fast and my wounds seemed to be splitting apart with every jerk. I groaned, tears still streaming down my face. I was terrified.

 _I don't want this._

"Miss, can you tell us your name?"

"M-Marlene," I coughed out. Pain shot threw me from the movement the cough sent through me. Blood started to drip out of my mouth. A dizziness washed over me and my eyes rolled back in my head for a second.

"Sir, her pressure's dropping."

"Marlene, can you tell me what happened?" the doctor said loudly as we moved quickly through the hospital hallways. My head was spinning as I opened my mouth to answer. Only a groan escaped my throat.

 _Why did I let them hurt me? I should have listened to her._

"We need to get her into the O.R. _now_ , Doctor," someone said frantically. I felt cold and breathing became severely harder. I was gaping as I watched the white ceiling become darker.

"Can't you see I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Marlene, you need to tell us what exactly happened."

"Paul. I need Paul."

"Paul who, sweetheart?"

I coughed again as a beeping noise became frantic. It sent panic through my body, but I couldn't move. I got colder and the pain started to disappear. Which terrified me to no end.

 _I want to live._

"We're losing her!"  
The gurney finally halted, but vision was completely black. I blinked a few times, seeing nothing. My ears started ringing and my body became numb.

"C-Can't see," I stuttered out. My heavy breathing got even _heavier_ from panic.

"Shit, someone page the neurologist."

I heard something roll into the room I was in. Nurses and doctors moved frantically, yelling stats and orders. Something was hooked onto my nose and a needle was slid into my arm. The pain was gone now, but I couldn't move a limb. It was as if I was frozen.

I decided if I was going to die, there was no reason to keep my secret from the authorities. Having told never told anyone voluntarily, I was completely nervous and terrified of the outcome and reaction of the doctors around me. I gulped in a big breath of air.

"I did-"

A piercing ring sounded throughout the room and I blacked out.

 _It wasn't supposed to end this way._

 _A/N: I'm back! And under a new name! I used to be KayliLynzee118, if anyone remembers. But now I have reinvented myself. I have kept all my old gross stories if you want to go back and read them (I don't recommend it). This story is from Quotev and I'm pretty proud of it. So this will be the first of my rebrand. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 months earlier

The clinking of utensils against dishes was the only sound present in the room. I hung my head low, staring at the microwaved chicken noodle soup I had made for myself. I had to fight for this food, mother said I wasn't allowed to eat in morning, but I was starving. I bargained dinner for this soup. The soup swirled like a whirlpool as I spun my spoon around the bowl. I ate it quickly and the hot broth burned my throat.

I moved my eyes up slightly, which was a risky move. My father sat across from me, looking down at his phone. I was glad he didn't see me look up. My father was in a suit and tie, his black hair slicked back neatly, and his black eyes angry. Something bad at work probably. I shifted my gaze down quickly, knowing if he caught me I would be in trouble.

I heard a click and a door slide open. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard footsteps stumble down the stairs and into the dining room where my father and I sat. I smelled the perfume that gave me nightmares in the dark.

"Hello, darling." I kept my head down, knowing she wasn't speaking to me. I heard her footsteps travel to the spot next to me at the table. I swallowed, wondering if I should ask to be excused. Risky, but I had to get ready for school.

"Sir?" I said, looking up. My father's eyes raised to me and he glared. "May I please be excused?"

"Your mother will excuse you when she feels it's necessary. I have to head to work."

I bit my lip and nodded reluctantly. My father stood from his seat, kissed my mother's forehead, grabbed his briefcase, and headed out the door. My mother turned to me, a wicked grin set on her lips.

My mother was crazy, in more ways than one. She was beautiful, yes, I will admit that. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and flawless pale skin. But, that was just the outside. On the inside, she was demonic. You could see it in her eyes, the way they danced with sadistic amusement. She had a black soul and actions to match.

I glared at her, feeling my rebellious side poke through. I have stood up to my mom's sadistic ways for as long as I could remember, but when my father was around I knew I must obey every word that left her mouth or there would be severe consequences. Fortunately, my father is always on business trips. But also unfortunately, my mother gets extra savage when he is away.

I stood, my chair sliding back noisily. My mother's eyes followed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she hissed.

"To get ready for school. Education is important."

"Don't sass me, you little piece of shit. Sit back down, _now_ ," she commanded, eyes blazing with wanted authority. I raised an eyebrow at her. I was a pretty calm person, unlike my mother.

"No."

My mother's eyes widened as I said her least favorite word. She stood, instantly in my face. She was a lot taller than me, almost six foot while I was stuck six inches shorter. I stood a subconscious step back.

"No? What in hell makes you think you have the right to say 'no' to me? I am an _adult_. You are a fucking _child_."

I swallowed as she took step forward and grasped my shirt in her hand. She pushed me back slightly, still grasping my shirt. I stumbled, being the klutz I was, and she grinned viciously.

"Sit down."

"Fuck you."

Then my face started burning, my left eye in particular. I realized she punched me. She _never_ hits me in the face, so I was caught by surprise. As she swung again I ducked and she missed, falling forward. I slipped out from under her as she tried to regain her balance, throwing a chair down to block her path. I sprinted from the dining room and the living room. I made my way as quick as I could to the small bedroom leading off the tiny hallway next to the living room. Slamming the door behind me, I locked it quickly and walked to the far end of the room, where I turned to face the door.

My mother was on the other side of the door in seconds, banging on it and yelling. I took deep breaths, trying to slow my racing heart. I grabbed the closest thing to me, a hairbrush, and held it up in defense.

My mother's constant screaming kept me on edge for ten minutes. I barely moved except the few times I flinched at particularly hard bangs. The banging stopped with a huff and a few swear words. I looked at the clock on my night stand, which read 6:50 AM, and I knew she was heading to work. I lowered my hairbrush and stared at the door for a second, making sure it was safe. When it was clear she was gone, my whole body relaxed.

I looked around the small room that contained a twin sized mattress, a window, a mirror, and an old dresser from when my parents used to be good ones. Nothing in the room wasn't at least twelve years old, except for the positioning of the mirror and the clothes in the dresser. I walked to the old dresser, pulling out the spring clothes I bought at a garage sale last month. Putting on the old baggy grey sweater, white t-shirt, and ripped dirty jeans, I sighed at the apparel that makes me an outcast at school.

I walked across the tiny room to the mirror. I groaned at the darkening around my eye. My mother must have been out of it today, because she barely ever marks up my face. Or maybe she is just realizing that people really don't care.

I sighed, searching the room for make-up. I found my cheap, but useful, foundation on my dresser. I put on the foundation over the darkness around my eye. My eyes looked like normal again, bright green. Kind of like my mother's, but brighter and not as dark. I brushed through my dark hair and left it wavy.

I grabbed my black school bag and gray shoes off my bed. Pulling the shoes on, I ducked out the window, just in case my mother wasn't gone yet. It was pouring outside and I rolled my eyes.

Home sweet home.

 _A/N: Here is the next chapter! Well actually the first chapter. I don't know how much I should upload? Every week? Every month? On quotev I have 20 chapters up, but the story is completely planned out now. Idk please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking down the street, I got drenched. My clothes and hair stuck to my body, which was extremely uncomfortable. Good thing I left early, so I can dry off before class starts.

I wish I lived somewhere where the sun was a constant. I loved the feeling of the sun on your skin and the heat. It just made me feel better about life.

Soon I was upon the school, I lived very close. I walked across the parking lot that was semi-empty. A few groups stood by their cars with umbrellas and raincoats and others were against the school walls, not getting wet.

The school doesn't let us in until fifteen minutes before the bell rings. Even in the winter. It's October right now, chilly, but not as cold as it gets in January and February. I found my way to the school wall, and sat myself down on the cold cement. No one paid attention to the lonely senior on the cement, which I was used to.

I pulled off my grey sweater and rung it out, watching the water pour out of it. The scars on my arms were very visible at the moment, so I was for once grateful for the scarce attention. I laid the grey sweater out next to me, letting it dry. I looked down at my arms, seeing nail marks, belt scars, and rope burns that were so bad that they scarred. I frowned at the sight, not liking it in the least bit, but used to it.

I wrapped my arms around myself, cold but happy that the freezing wet sweater was off me. I let go of myself for a second to tuck my wet hair behind my ear, and quickly held myself again.

I looked around the parking lot, looking for entertainment. The two groups against the wall were the preps and the smart kids, both wishing to stay out of the rain. In the parking lot stood four groups. The stoner's, the jocks, the big troublemakers, and that one group (were people calling them the cult now?).

In that group was Jared Cameron and Sam Uley, but I don't think that the person standing next Jared was Sam. First of all, Sam doesn't go to highschool anymore and this guy wasn't as tall and bulky as Sam, but he was both those things in his own way. He was attractive, no denying that. He had mocha skin (darker than my mixed skin), short black hair, and dark eyes.

He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

Jared looked a lot like him, less muscular and maybe an inch taller. Both men had to be at least six foot five. Jared looked a lot different than he used to. He was the scrawny class clown with slightly big ears. Now he is tall, muscular, lean, and, well, attractive. At least he still has the big ears.

I was intrigued by the group, but so was everyone else. The talk of the new "cult" had even wormed its way into my household and in my house, gossip was a rare occasion.

Both men looked so serious, scowls on their faces which seemed permanent. Though who was I to judge, I never smiled.

But then suddenly one man, Jared, brightened up and a smile made its way onto his attractive face. I looked to where he was looking and I saw a girl getting out of her beaten up car. She was average height, a little bit on the chubbier side, had big glasses, and big light eyes. Her mouth and nose were too broad for traditional beauty, but if you looked at her long enough you could tell the girl was pretty. She had long eyelashes and long, dark hair that was a little on the wavier side.

She saw Jared and her face lit up. She smiled and rushed to him, where he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. This intrigued me greatly. The man was so serious and then suddenly so elated. I had never seen a man look at a woman with so much love and adoration. Like a blind man seeing a beautiful waterfall for the first time.

The other man rolled his eyes at the affection. He turned away from them as the girl made a remark and Jared laughed. The handsome man glared at the girl and Jareds arm tightened around her. The man smirked and started twirling his key ring around his finger, boredly.

I was oddly engrossed in all of these exchanges. I frowned to myself, I usually mind my own business. But I couldn't pull my eyes from the group. Especially the handsome man. His jaw was locked in anger and his eyes were pained and enraged at the same time. I knew the look well, I saw it whenever I passed a mirror, but I knew how to hide it a lot better than him.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the handsome man made eye contact with me. My gut twisted, probably from getting caught. He stopped spinning the keys and stared at me with an incomprehensible look. I looked away quickly, afraid of the man and his size. He definitely could kill me with one punch.

I was glad for an escape when I heard the bell ring that let the teenagers in the school. I pulled on my still soaked grey sweater and stood, rushing into the school.

I got my books for English class from my locker and walked to class, my head hanging down, trying not to catch attention. When I got to class I took my seat in the back. I put my books on the desk and grabbed my pencil to fiddle with. I tapped it on the desk and watched the eraser hit the desk. It was surprisingly calming.

I do have anxiety. Bad anxiety. I'm always fiddling with something, a lot of the time I am tapping my fingers against my thigh which doesn't distract and annoy people as much.

I ran my free hand through my drying hair, tucking a strand behind my ear.

Someone touched my arm and I flinched so hard I dropped my pencil. I looked up to see a teacher that I didn't recognize. Substitute.

"What is your name?" the woman's voice was pretty gruff for a woman. I leaned down picking up the pencil and looked back up at the sub.

"Marlene Dawson," I answered quietly. The sub nodded once.

"I'm sorry for my forwardness, but what happened to your eye?"

My heart stopped and dropped to my stomach. I touched my left eye and it stung pretty badly. Shit, the rain must have washed away the make-up.

"I was playing baseball with my father and wasn't paying attention," I explained, forcing a sheepish smile. I have learned to come up with an excuse on the spot years ago.

"How unfortunate. Be careful next time," the sub said, walking to the front board as students filed into the room.

"Yeah. Careful," I muttered to myself. I wish it was that easy.

 _A/N: I guess I'll just post a chapter a day until I get caught up to Quotev._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bruise was still as big and purplish black as it was yesterday. I decided not to put makeup on it since every teacher bought my story and it was pouring again anyways.

I grabbed an apple from next to one of the lunch ladies and looked out at the cafeteria. I took a bite of my apple as I decided where to sit-in the back corner at one of the tables that was always empty. I hate lunchtime at school. It's a playground for torturers. Yesterday was scarily quiet so I knew that today was going to be eventful.

I sat down at the table, thinking about last night. My parents didn't come home until eleven and even then they were too… occupied with each other to even remember me, thankfully. Though I would have preferred them to occupy each other quieter.

I leaned back slightly in my chair and bounced my leg, eating the apple. Today I was wearing an engulfing hoodie and the same jeans. When you only have two pairs of jeans you have to wear each until they are visibly dirty. I need new ones, I know.

I searched around the cafeteria, not fully understanding what I was looking for until I found it. Or should I say them.

Jared, the girl, and the handsome man sat in the corner across the relatively small cafeteria. The girl was animatedly talking as Jared laughed. The handsome man was staring down at his food. He looked up every few seconds and then forced his head back down, like he was struggling with himself.

The handsome man seemed to disappear yesterday, I didn't see him anywhere and Jared and the girl sat at lunch without him. I don't know why I even cared at all. But I was intrigued by him.

Then he looked up, meeting my eyes. His eyes held frustration and pain, but also another emotion that I didn't understand. I wanted to look away, embarrassed the man caught me, but I was stuck. I subconsciously _wanted_ to stare at him, to take in his every feature, to study him, to know him. The pain in his eyes tore at me, bringing me pain. I just wanted to ease his pain.

I smiled smally and reassuringly at the handsome man. As if to say, _it will be okay_. He perked up, surprised. A smile graced his lips and he looked as unused to it as I was. But all the same, his smile was down right gorgeous. It wasn't goofy or stiff, just beautiful and happy. Real happiness that seemed to soak into my body, making me feel slightly better.

I tore my eyes away from the handsome man, terrified of the calm feeling that swept over me. I felt… secure for the first time in _years_. A decade at least. And it was completely addictive, yet terrifying.

I stood, heading to one of the garbages to throw away the remainder of my apple. After I threw it out I turned and ran straight into a guy behind me.

I looked up with wide eyes at the guy. He was tall and had long hair that waved past his shoulders. He glared at me, light eyes blazing. I glanced at his shirt, which had water all over it. I winced.

"I'm sor-"

The guy growled and shoved me backwards. I fell onto my butt, hitting my head on one of the nearby chairs and my hand scraping something sharp on the floor. I heard a few gasps throughout the cafeteria. The guy in front of me was shaking, his body moving like an earthquake. I brought a hand to the back of my head, which stung worse than the bruise on my eye. I looked at the guy, eyes wide and terrified.

I stood up quickly and took a painful step back. Suddenly a man was standing in front of me, blocking my view of the guy who pushed me. He was tall, extremely tall and muscular. Also familiar. The man was shaking also. There were a few growls, inhuman growls that made me step back again.

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice gasped from beside me. I felt someone touch my arm and I flinched. I looked at the girl and recognized her to be the girl with Jared and the handsome man all the time. Then it clicked that the man in front of me was the handsome man. "Did he do that to your eye?!"

"No," I said quickly, not wanting it to become a big deal. The girl looked at me worriedly. "I'm okay. Really."

"But, you're bleeding!" she stated. I looked at her confused and followed her eyes to my hand. It was scraped up pretty badly. I frowned.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, I'll help you wash it," she said, grabbing my wrist and tugging me along with her. I shook my head.

"Really I'm-"

"I'll help you wash it," she repeated with finality and I shut my mouth. She pulled me along to the girls bathroom leading off of the cafeteria. The girls in the bathroom made faces at us and left in whispers. I rolled my eyes.

The girl pulled me to one of the sinks and turned on the water. She put my hand under it and I winced at the cold water.

"My name's Kim by the way. Kim Connweller."

"Marlene Dawson," I nodded. She smiled at me. I smiled awkwardly back, not used to the feeling of the smile on my lips.

"What happened to your eye?" Kim asked, eyes focusing on my cut hand. Jeez, the girl is like a doctor.

"Got hit with a baseball."

Kim looked at me skeptically. Her eyes examined my face and she shook her head.

"I don't think so. My little brother got hit with a baseball and it looked different. You look like you got punched."

I kept my face straight on the outside, but inside my throat was closing up. I bit my lip and chewed on it nervously.

"Who are you? Dr. House?" I laughed awkwardly. Kim frowned for a second, but a grin eased its way onto her face.

"I wish. Trust me."

"I should probably go apologize to that guy."

Kim looked at me incredulously, her eyes wide as she shut off the sink and dried off her hands. I raised an eyebrow at her and she scoffed. The warning bell sounded.

"Embry? The guy that pushed you? Like Paul would let you. Sorry but I have to get to class. I hope I'll see you again, Marlene," Kim waved and disappeared from the bathroom.

Paul? Who's Paul?

 _A/N: Another day, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed, setting my house keys on the kitchen counter. I closed my eyes for second and shook my head. Opening my eyes, I started to pick up the house. Putting dishes in the dishwasher, dirty clothes in the laundry, and garbage in the garbage can. I do this everyday after school, it makes my parents less angry when they come home.

When I was done picking up the house I grabbed my school bag and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door and locked it behind me before flopping down on the bed. I sat Indian Style as I pulled my homework out of my bag.

I found out today that I have Kim in my Read elective. It's an elective where you pretty much read a book and then discuss it with a partner or write a report. It's a very easy class if you like to read, which I do. An easy A.

I have the handsome man and Jared in my 5th hour, History. The handsome man sits in the back and I sit in the front, so I couldn't watch him. I feel horrible and stalkerish even wanting to. I kind of just kept my head down the entire class, nervous. I need to learn his name.

I set my math homework on my lap as I wrote down the few equations that I had to do for Geometry II. I finished quickly and pulled out the book I was assigned for my Read class, The Giver. I had already read the book before, but I wanted to refresh my memory.

I was pretty far into the third chapter when someone banged on my door. I jumped pretty hard, dropping my book and losing my spot. I swallowed and looked at the door.

"Oh dear child, won't you let me in?" my mother slurred from the other side of the door. Shit, she's drunk. I ignored her, pushing my homework back in my bag carefully. "Marmar?"

My heart jumped to my throat at the nickname. My parents haven't called me that since I was five. I felt tears collect in my eyes at the remembrance of the feeling of being loved. The hugs, the 'I love you's', the security. No belts, no ropes, no punches, no kicks. Just love.

The tears fell down my face slowly now as I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight to my chest.

"Marmar, isn't it just horrible? We used to love you. But you were bad. You did this to yourself," my mother taunted and I couldn't breathe. My heart was being squeezed tightly and harshly. I took deep breaths trying to get air but it wouldn't come. "You could have had a good life, but you destroyed it. You deserve this. You deserve to die."

My heart was torn from my chest. I dropped the pillow and put my hands over my ears. _You deserve to die. You deserve to die._

"Let me in Marmar." My mother's voice was sweet and sincere. I hate the very sound of it.

" _No!_ I won't let you hurt me anymore!" I sobbed. I dug my nails into the skin behind my ear. _Stop talking, mother. Go away!_

"Thomas!" my mother called. I gasped and jumped off my bed. _No. No. No. Why? Why did I talk back?_

"Yes?" my father answered, now outside of my door. I ran to the other side of my room. I tucked myself in the corner, my back sliding down the wall. I sat on the old carpet, pulling my knees to my chest. I dug my hands into the carpet.

"The child is being bad again. I think it needs to be punished," Mother sighed. I shook my head over and over again.

"No. No. No," I whispered hoarsely. _Please let the last twelve years be a horrible nightmare. Please._

"Child, open the door." My father's command was harsh. I closed my eyes, tears sliding down my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to calm my heart down. It was racing like a hummingbird's wings. "Come out now or your punishment will get worse."

I opened my eyes and felt the horrified feeling rush through my veins even faster. I rubbed my wrists subconsciously.

"Karen, go get the rope," my father ordered to my mother. I could almost feel her smile through the door as she walked away. My stomach twisted in knots and I shook my head again, but much more frantic. "Open the door, child."

"Please." My voice was quiet, slightly above a whisper.

"Five."

He never starts out that high.

"Ten."

I stood up quickly, but stayed in the corner.

"Twenty-five."

Tears poured down my face as I frantically crossed the room and swung the door open. My father looked down at me disapprovingly. My mother was just coming back with the rope, a sadistic smile plastered on her face. My father grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me to the staircase, my mother laughing behind us.

"Father please. I'll be good," I whispered as we stopped by the staircase.

"Shirt off," he commanded. I looked at him with pleading eyes. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "30."

I pulled my shirt off, leaving myself in a black bra. My mother held my hands out for my father as he wrapped the rope tightly around my wrists. He wrapped the other side of the rope around the railing post and tugged so I fell into it. I heard something jingle behind me and I let out a quiet sob.

"Thirty whips today. For every scream it will be five more," he said calmly. I took a deep shaky breath.

"Please Daddy. Don't hurt me," I sobbed, exactly like I did the first time I was tied to the railing at age six.

 _Smack!_

I cried out, as I always did at the first whip, and one of my parents yanked my hair.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Thirty-five now," my mother scolded giddily. I felt the blood travelling down my back already. It's going to be a long night.

 _Smack!_

 _A/N: Today was my first day back to school, it sucked. I feel like death lol. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hooked on my bra, clenching my teeth at the pain it brought my back and shoulders. I put my back to the mirror. Red lines covered my back along with old scars of the same shape. I had showered off the dried blood this morning with no small amount of pain.

It was warm today so I wore a light denim half sleeve shirt, dark jean shorts, and my old tennis shoes. The half-sleeve covered most of my scars except my rope burns, but that's okay. No one will notice. And the shorts were actually jeans that I cut this morning. They were falling apart.

I decided to get my hair out of my face and french braid it into a side braid. My late Aunt Janet taught how to braid when I was younger.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My black eye was fading, leaving a dark streak under my eye, along my cheekbone. I looked somewhat… normal. Weird, but I liked it.

The walk to school was pretty painful, but I ignored the pain as best as I could to enjoy the beautiful weather. It was sixty-five degrees and sunny. Very rare in La Push. I know sixty-five degrees is cold in some places, but even a trace of sun in Washington is hard to find. All of us have learned to hold on to it while we still can.

I got to school quicker than I wanted to, seeing the usual groups in the parking lot. I stood against the brick wall, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. The brick wall was still cold, obviously not affected at all by the sunlight. It seeped through my shirt and onto my back, feeling good on the burning cuts.

"Hiya!"

I jumped so hard that I hit my head. Rubbing the back of my head (which hurt my back because of the pulling at my shoulders), I looked at the girl next to me. Kim smiled widely at me, laughing slightly but trying to cover it.

Kim was a pretty girl, no denying that. As I said before, the more you looked at her the prettier she seemed. She wore jeans and a light green tank top, taking advantage of the warm weather also it seemed. I frowned at her.

"Hi?"

"I was just wondering how far you got into The Giver?"

I stared at her for a second. No one ever talks to me, about anything. Let alone school work. It was strange and it made me slightly suspicious. I pushed myself slightly off the wall, turning and looking at her.

"Um, I have already read it before. But right now I'm on chapter 5," I explained, confusion in my voice. Kim grinned, nodding.

"Oh good. I thought I was a complete nerd, having read it before. Well, I guess nerds aren't bad, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I get it." I actually did which was surprising, having something in common with someone else. It was also encouraging. I kept my distance from people, really not wanting to burden someone else with my problems. I didn't want a friend, you have to tell friends the personal stuff.

"Do you like The Giver?" Kim seemed to be pushing me along in the conversation, which I was grateful for. I'm not very good at socializing, okay I'm horrible at it. Kim seemed to be fine though, like she liked to talk.

"Yes. I wouldn't read it again if I didn't. What about you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I guess I wish it had romance in it. I mean more romance than just the crush. But, then again I'm a complete hopeless romantic. I like all the gushy stuff. Do you?"

I smiled at her, a real smile. Not a forced one that I had planned out, or one for others sake. A smile that showed the tiny bit of happiness that wanted to show. A smile that showed that my happiness wasn't a hopeless cause.

"I guess I do," I shrugged. I realized I wasn't really helping the conversation so I racked my brain for a question and said the first thing that popped into my head. "It is a good thing you have a boyfriend."

Kim blushed and I mentally scolded myself. The one time I decide to open my mouth I make someone uncomfortable. Todays teengaers would say "awkward".

But, Kim smiled, her eyes lost. She snapped back to reality after a second.

"Yeah, Jared's great. Anybody special for you?"

"No."

Kim frowned at me and I looked away. I wasn't ashamed of not having a boyfriend, but I didn't want to be different than Kim for some reason. I wanted to have things in common with her. I looked at the parking lot for something to talk about. Jared and the handsome man were staring at us, completely confused. I nodded my head towards them.

"Your friends are staring."

"They are both idiots, but really sweet. Wanna meet them?" Kim asked hopefully. I frowned, not liking the idea. But, I couldn't deny a little spark that was lit up in my stomach.

"I don't know… I have to get to class soon..."

Kim waved them over despite my hesitancy. The handsome man was walking over in a split second and Jared followed, laughing at something. They stopped in front of us and I hugged myself discreetly, trying to comfort myself. The two men were extremely tall and I didn't want to get to close.

"I'm Jared and this is Paul," Jared introduced. I smirked slightly. _And now the handsome man has a name_.

"My name is Marlene," I said quietly, trying a polite smile. Paul didn't speak, he just stared at me, seemingly taking in my every feature. I watched him too, entranced by his presence. I noticed it was getting really quiet and apparently so did Jared. He stuck out his hand to me and I jumped slightly at the quickness. The all looked at me oddly and Kim snickered slightly. I winced in embarrassment and took Jared's hand.

It was warm, burning. I let go of it quickly surprised at the intense warmness. I looked at Jared with wide eyes, confused and shocked. But the three didn't seem to notice. Paul stuck out his hand next and I didn't jump. Maybe I was expecting it?

When I took his hand I gulped. He was warm, but more comforting than Jared. His touch slowed my racing heart, calming me. I felt as if a piece of me was set back in place that I didn't know was out of place. I shot a smile at him and he brightened visibly.

"It was nice meeting you," I said to Paul dropping his warm hand, feeling the comfort disappear. "But I have to get to class."

With that I turned as Kim said goodbye. My heart was pounding and my face hurt from the rare smiles that I wore. I took a deep breath and walked into the school, completely freaked out by the exchange.

 _A/N: I think I want to go to Germany as an exchange student.. but is that even a good idea? idk lol enjoy anyways!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My morning went too well. It made me suspicious the rest of the day. Kim would smile in the hallways and wave. Jared would nod. And Paul would stare, a lot. All of these transactions freaked the hell out of me and made me jumpier than normal.

I don't know why the idea of people noticing me scared me. I have never had friends, not wanting them in my life. It just seemed like more stress and more rejection. I wasn't very fond of my species either, humans are just bad to put it simply.

At the end of the day, I stood at my locker. I shoved all my books in, planning to take home only The Giver tonight. Oddly enough I was sad I didn't have homework. It was a distraction for the five hours before my parents showed up after work. I shivered at the thought of my parents. They seem to get more and more violent as I get older.

I pulled out of my thoughts as someone touched my shoulder. I didn't jump surprisingly. Actually, my whole body calmed down. My heart seemed to slow and my mind seemed to be clearer. I spun at the touch, looking up into the brown eyes of Paul.

He sent a small smile my way and I just looked at him confused, not even trying to cover it up. What did he want? I took a slight step back, on edge about how close we were.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what my… friend, Embry, did yesterday."

I had never heard him talk before. His voice was deep and rough, unlike any voice I had ever heard before. It made me want to get him to keep talking and I wanted to know more.

"Embry?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know him do you?"

"No, I do not."

"Uh, he's the guy that pushed you for no reason at all," Paul growled slightly, making me frown. I didn't think the two were friends.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have got in his way." Paul didn't like my answer, his scowl proving it. I didn't want him to make that face for some reason, I wanted him to be happy. I shook my head internally at the thought.

"Oh, and Kim wanted me to invite you over to our friend Emily's house. She said that you two could work on some reading project together."

"Wait, she wants me to come today?" My eyes widened. I have never been invited to someone's house before, not even for a project. Am I even allowed to do that? Am I going to get beaten for it?

"Well she said today is preferred or whatever. But if you have plans you guys can probably do it another day."

I bit my lip and distracted myself by grabbing my school bag out of my locker. I had no idea what to do. I mean I didn't want to make friends, if I make friends I can't run at eighteen without guilt. That was always my plan.

But the idea of friends is kind of appealing. I've seen people in the hallways, laughing and talking. I've always longed for it subconsciously, but wouldn't allow myself the pleasure.

"I could do it tonight," I said, trying a small smile as I closed my locker. Paul grinned and something inside me made me want to swoon. He had a beautiful smile. I wanted him to keep smiling.

"Do you need to check with your parents?"

"No," I snorted before I could stop myself. My eyes widened slightly at my response as Paul raised an eyebrow. I backtracked. "I mean they don't care, as long as I am back at their house by six."

Six is a good time. An hour before my parents would ever show up. It gives me an hour to clean and do my homework. Paul nodded as I pulled my school bag onto my shoulder.

That's when Kim walked up in her bubbly nature with Jared at her side. She smiled hugely at me and I smiled smally back.

"So are you coming over?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" she exclaimed and I laughed slightly. Suddenly I felt Paul's eyes on me and I looked up at him to see him wide eyed. What did I do? "Okay so if it's okay with you can you ride with Paul? My car only has two seats and I have to stop by Jared's to grab my book."

I looked at her, confused. Didn't she have her book this morning in class? Maybe it's a different book? I looked up at Paul and he was looking at Kim suspiciously as well.

"Uh, sure. If it's okay with you?" I said, turning to Paul. He met my gaze with a nod. Suddenly, I felt nervous. Why? I had no clue. My stomach was twisting and my heart was beating really fast. The two boys looked at me funny, maybe I was making a weird face. I wiped my face of emotion and adjusted the strap of the school bag on my shoulder.

"Okay let's go then," Kim said excitedly and started walking down the hallway with Jared at her side. Paul and I looked at each other and he shrugged, making me smile in amusement. We started walking down the hallway after them.

"You're in my 5th Hour, right?" Paul asked, but he seemed like he already knew the answer. I nodded.

"Yes. Uh, what is your project on?" I asked awkwardly, trying to keep up conversation. I've always been fine with silence but I've learned that other people don't. It makes them uncomfortable.

"No clue," Paul grinned and I laughed slightly, getting another strange look from him. Maybe I have a weird laugh? I've never really thought about it, since I rarely laugh. I blushed slightly, looking away. That's embarrassing.

It was a weird feeling, being insecure about something. Wanting to impress somebody. I've never really felt it much, I never really got embarrassed. It wasn't a feeling I wanted to get used to.

"Not to be forward, but what happened to your eye?"

My eyes widened and my heartbeat picked up slightly, I wasn't prepared for that question. I closed my eyes and looked back up at Paul with a sheepish smile.

"I was playing baseball with my father. I guess balls are attracted to my face," I shrugged. Paul smirked slightly and snorted. "What?"

"Nothing," Paul snickered and I narrowed my eyes. I went over what I just said in my head as we walked out of the school and onto the parking lot. I blushed madly at the realization.

"You have a dirty mind," I said with my hands over my face, still walking. Paul laughed, for the first time I heard, and my heart skipped a beat. His laugh was beautiful, like his voice, entrancing. Comforting. I turned pulling my hands from my face and stared at him. He looked back at me oddly and we stood that way for a second.

Suddenly I heard a squealing noise and a couple of yells. I turned quickly, seeing a truck coming at me with amazing speed with two boys in the front seat, cheering and laughing. I saw beers in their hands and I was frozen. I instantly remembered the smell and terror consumed my body, making me unable to move.

The truck got closer and closer, it seemed as if time was in slow motion. The boys in the front seat didn't notice me as their beer moved closer to their mouths, seemingly frame by frame.

Then the truck was in front of me and something slammed into me.

 _A/N: I'm too tired to write an author's note. Enjoy!_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weight of something very heavy shoved me to the side and my back slammed against a van, searing pain running through my spine. I cried out slightly, but not too loudly. The thing pressed against me was very warm and sent a calming presence through my body.

My wide eyes travelled up and found Paul's face very close to mine, despite the height difference. His hands were pressed against the van on either side of my head and his eyes were wild and frightened. He looked so incredibly vulnerable, but also very angry. My hands were on his chest, trying to keep my balance. The truck zoomed past behind him and I sighed out in relief, knowing I wouldn't be crushed.

"Are you okay?" he breathed, looking over me for any sign of injury.

I was thoroughly freaked out, obviously not okay.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, lying my ass off. _I just almost got hit by a car and now there is a man I barely know pressed up against me while shooting pain is running through my back. And you're asking me if I'm okay?_

"Are you bleeding?" he asked, eyes wide. I frowned feeling the dripping down my back, probably from a cut opening up, but how would he know that? I shook my head and his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I lied steadily, though my heart was racing. Why was he still close to me? And why am I not as freaked out as I should be?

"Okay," he said with narrowed eyes, not believing me for a second. I am a very good liar, why didn't he believe me? He pushed himself off the car angrily, but gently, making sure he didn't hurt me. I dropped my hands which were on his chest a second ago. I felt my heart speed up, not having the calming touch of Paul anymore. I shook my head, sighing. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

I looked up at Paul, confused. Why did he care so much? Why did he even put himself in danger just to save me? He stared back at me, looking like he was trying to read my expressions. I suddenly felt very grateful. I would probably be lying on the pavement in a pool of my own blood if he didn't push me out of the way.

"Thank you, Paul," I smiled genuinely at him. He perked up when I said his name, looking at me with a look I didn't understand. It was… desperate.

"For what?"

 _Did he really just ask me that?_ I scoffed and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, obviously for pushing me out of the way," I laughed slightly. Paul gave me that look again and I covered my mouth with my hand. _No more laughing. You have a weird laugh, remember?_

"Well, obviously it would be stupid if I didn't push you out of the way," Paul said, mocking me.

"You put yourself in danger."

"Not really."

"What?" I said astonished. "You could have been flattened by that car!"

"I don't think so," Paul grinned and I glared at him. Is he crazy?

"Are you some adrenaline junkie or something? When I get in that car are you going to speed and try and jump it off some ramp?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Paul lost his grin.

"I would never put you in danger like that."

I raised my eyebrows at that statement. He was serious. He looked back at me fiercely, and I was slightly terrified and slightly secure. I had a feeling that he wouldn't put me in any sort of danger, as crazy as that sounds.

"That's good I guess," I muttered, pulling my eyes from him.

"We should get going, Jared and Kim are already gone." Paul looked to where Kim's car usually is and my eyes followed. As he had said, the car was nowhere to be seen. I nodded, stepping forward. Paul took a step forward and stopped, waiting for me to follow him. I walked, soon I was at his side. We walked to his truck together.

After he pointed it out and unlocked it, I made my way to the passenger side. I opened the door and hauled myself in the tall truck, pain shooting through my back at the awkward arm angle. I winced, sitting myself down in the seat. I set my bag at my feet, waiting. Paul got in the truck, putting the key in the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot a minute later.

"Do you like music?" he asked, cutting through the silence. I looked at him, he glanced at me slightly and gave me an awkward smile. _He's trying to make conversation, Marlene. Help him out!_

"Uh, yes, I think. I don't listen to music at my parents house. It annoys my mother," I said. Paul nodded, looking slightly confused. It was easier to talk to Paul than to Kim, but also harder in a way. The words flowed out naturally and I wanted to tell him every detail about my life, but because of that I had to think about every word I said. "What about you?"

"It's nice. My mom is a musician, so it's kinda a given at home."

"Really? It must be intriguing to have a musician for a mother."

"I guess. She isn't huge in the business, she plays at restaurants and stuff in Forks."

"That's still interesting," I shrugged. Paul laughed, making my heart jump slightly. "What?"

"I like the way you talk," he said and I blushed, turning and raising an eyebrow at him. He glanced at me, a smirk reaching his face at the sight of my red cheeks. "I mean you don't talk like a normal teenager with all the 'awesomes', 'cools', and 'yeahs'. It's... cute."

"Thank you, I guess," I muttered, blushing a little more. I have never really blushed that much before so it was a different feeling.

But then again, a lot of the feelings I have been feeling the last few days are new and different.

 _A/N: I just finished my first week of school, it really wasn't all_ _that_ _bad. Get to take my friends to the football game tomorrow so woo. lol anyways hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The truck stopped smoothly in the gravel driveway. Paul turned his head, glancing at me, seemingly to take in my reaction. I looked at the house through the glass window in front of me.

It was dark wood and two stories, with a porch on the front. Flowers surrounded the house, yellow and purple. Lawn chairs sat on the porch, looking heavily used. I could hear sound trailing out of the house. Lights were on in every room it seemed. It looked so… homey. I tore my eyes quickly from it.

I heard Paul's door open and I opened mine quickly, not wanting to be left behind honestly. I jumped down and stepped out of the way of the door as I closed it. I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Be normal, Marlene._

Paul was in front of his truck, waiting for me, a comforting smile on his face. He seemed to be trying to make me comfortable. Taking his time for me, to let me adjust. It was curious and it made me feel a strange feeling that I wasn't used to.

I walked up next to him, shaking slightly. Why was I such a freak? I don't even consider myself shy, just not used to social situations. Why was I acting like this?

"You wanna stay out here for a little bit? It's okay," Paul said quietly. I looked up at him, biting my lip, a nervous look covering my features. I nodded quickly. "Trust me, the guys might be a little intimidating, but they don't have the guts to be mean to an im-... uh, friend of Kim's. She can be pretty terrifying."

I caught his slip very easily. It was easy to recognize Paul's emotions. He was a open book. Despite what the whispers that travelled around school that he didn't show any emotion. Trust me, he showed so many emotions.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a second, but his eyes seemed to plead with me to let it go. So I did, easier than I thought I could.

"How many people are in there?" I asked. He paused for a second, lost in thought. As he thought I studied him, I couldn't help it. Paul was a tall one, sure enough. Very muscular. Terrifying really, but not. To me, now that I talked to him, instead of being scared of him I felt secure around him. I felt like he would protect me from the other tall and muscular people in the world.

I shook my head at myself. _That's stupid._ _You barely know him._

"Seven others I think. Brady, Collin, Jessie, Kim, Jared, Emily, and Sam. Not that many really."

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, my eyes wide. Paul smirked at me.

"Hey, there is like twelve or thirteen of us. But Leah, Embry, Quil, and Ava are doing something together." Paul grinned. I sighed rolling my eyes. I leaned against the car. I stared at the house in front of me. It was beautiful in a way. You could tell people lived there. Not rested there or ate there, but actually _lived_ there. It was so intriguing.

"I think I am ready to go in now," I said quietly, my heartbeat picking up. Paul looked at me, another comforting smile on his face. He took a step forward and waited for me. I closed my eyes for a tenth of a second, trying to calm myself, before walking with him.

We walked up the steps and when we got to the door he grabbed the handle. After a second of pausing he opened the door for me and waited as I walked through. We walked straight into a wooden kitchen with stairs on the right side of the room. A small table sat in the dead center of the room. Next to the bottom of the stairs was an open doorway, that led to another room. No one was in the kitchen.

I let out a breath I had been holding, glad that there wasn't anyone staring at me just yet. I heard Paul chuckle slightly from beside me.

"They are in the living room," he said, nodding toward the door by the stairs. I could hear them now, talking and yelling. There seemed to be at least three different conversations.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly knew it was Paul, because I didn't jump. To be honest, I was coming to accept it. He was the only person I had ever met that could touch me without making me anxious. I looked up at him, feeling my nerves about the people in the next room disappear.

 _Paul will protect me,_ my brain seemed to chant. The thought scared me. I don't know him. He could be a terrible person for all I knew, yet I couldn't shake the calming feeling he brought.

"Let's go," he urged. I nodded. His hand slid from my shoulder to the middle of my back, putting a small pressure upon it, directing me to the room. I looked away from him and walked to the doorway. We walked through the open doorway and not one person in the room batted an eye.

Kim sat on a loveseat with a boy I didn't recognize. Jared sat at her feet holding some sort of controller type thing in his hands. Sam Uley sat on a recliner with a girl sitting on the arm of the chair. His arm was wrapped around the girl's waist as he spoke to the boy sitting next to Kim. The girl with Sam had three long scars down her face and I looked away, knowing I wouldn't want people staring at my scars. There was a big couch across the room from the loveseat and another guy sat on it by himself holding another controller thing like Jared's. A girl with dark blonde hair and pale skin sat on the floor in front of him, talking to Kim on the loveseat and the girl sitting next to Sam.

I looked up at Paul, panicking slightly. He smirked at me and lightly grabbed my forearm, pulling me slightly toward the big couch with the boy with the controller on it. Paul sat down on the end seat and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down cautiously between Paul and the unknown boy, sitting myself as close to Paul as I could without touching him. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

The pale girl next to my feet seemed to be the only person who knew I was there. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Jessie. You're Marlene, right? Kim said you were coming," 'Jessie' introduced. I nodded, missing the comforting feeling of Paul's hand on my back. I noticed someone across the room move and looked up to see Kim grinning at me.

"Took you guys long enough," Jared laughed, not looking away from the game I was guessing he was playing on the TV screen.

"My sincerest apologies. Next time I'll try not to get almost hit by a car," Paul snapped sarcastically and I looked up at him, feeling a smirk grace my lips. It was weird seeing him be sarcastic. It was weird seeing him be anything but patient and caring. I had a feeling this was normally how Paul acted though, he seemed so used to it and so did everyone else.

"What happened?" A new female voice bounced around the room. I looked over to see the girl with the scars staring at Paul and I in concern. I didn't know what to say. _I froze in the middle of a parking lot because I saw people drinking._ No. They will think I'm suicidal.

 _Are you?_

"Some stupid teens drinking in their car," Paul said, rolling his eyes in anger, saving me from my silence. I looked up at him, grateful.

"YES!"

I jumped so hard that it probably looked like I was having a seizure. The boy next to me threw his arms up in the air and pointed at Jared, a triumphant look crossing his features. "You suck ass, Jare!"

"You won by one point!" Jared protested, standing up in anger. My body fell against Paul, searching for some sort of protection. It seemed like instinct. The way Paul reacted seemed like instinct also. He stiffened, staring down Jared and the unknown boy with a slight, warning glare. The unknown boy would have stood up to if Jessie didn't grab his leg. He looked down at her quickly, a big grin still on his face. She smirked at him, shaking her head at his excitement.

"Calm down, Jare," Kim laughed, though looked kinda worried by how Paul was glaring at her boyfriend. Her gaze flipped from Jared to Paul every second it seemed. "You lost. Collin won. Don't be a sore loser."

"Kim."

The way he said her name, confused the hell out of me. It was a literal whine. Not a human whine, it didn't seem natural.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Jared. Sit down."

I looked at Paul with wide eyes. As Jared had whined, Paul had growled. It sounded so much like an animal that it unsettled me. I looked back at Jared, slightly scared. Jared glared at Paul slightly and then his glare completely disappeared when his eyes caught mine. He winced for a second before shrugging and taking a seat.

"I'm the champion," Collin snickered. Jessie looked up at him with a smirk.

"Oh really? Give me that controller Brady," Jessie said, holding out her hand to the boy sitting next to Kim. Brady grinned and tossed the controller to her. She looked at Collin. "You're going down, wolf boy."

 _Wolf boy? Must be some inside joke I don't get._

I suddenly realized that I was still pressed up against Paul. I pulled away instantly, scared he'd be mad. I looked up at him. He was already watching me curiously.

"Sorry."

Paul raised an eyebrow at me. _He really is gorgeous._

"Nothing to be sorry for, Marlene," he smirked.

 _A/N: If you guys look in the reviews for this story you will find the weirdest comment ever lmao I have no idea what it even means. Oh well. Enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I set down the book, looking at Kim, slightly exasperated. She smiled at me and shrugged.

"It's just a theory," she said. "It makes sense too!"

"Not really. How would Gabe be a guardian angel and The Giver be God? Other people saw _both_ of them, not just Jonas."

"Well, maybe they wanted to be seen."

"I think he found a new community," I theorized and Kim raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Or maybe they both died and went to Heaven."

"Don't make it depressing!" Kim protested. I laughed. I was starting to feel comfortable around Kim. I wasn't freaked out by how much she wanted to talk to me, though it still confused me. Kim was a great person.

"Hey, Marlene, Kim, can you girls go get the boys? They are on the back porch. Dinner is ready," Emily asked. My eyes widened at being thrown out of my comfort zone once again, but Kim nodded and stood. She looked at me expectantly and I rose reluctantly. We walked to the back door and Kim opened it.

"...name is Dylan. Keep an eye on him. He is showing the signs-"

"Hey guys!" Kim greeted, cutting off Sam. She practically skipped over to Jared and kissed him on the cheek. Jessie was standing next to Collin, very close to him. She seemed to be trying to get as close as she could with crossing the line into romantic. Kim told me they weren't together, though Kim did slip a 'yet' into that statement.

I leaned against the door frame and sighed quietly. Kim didn't seem intent on announcing dinner, I knew instantly that she was trying to make me do it. She has been setting up tasks like this for me the last two hours.

I caught Paul's eye and he smirked at me. I smiled smally back. He was leaning against the railing of the porch next to Jared and Kim.

"Um.." I said quietly, seeing if that would get anyone's attention. Paul looked at me expectantly, so did Jared, Kim, and Jessie. Brady, Collin, and Sam were still engrossed in conversation about a boy named Dylan. I decided to raise my voice louder, but it was still quiet. "Dinner's ready."

"Dinner sounds great!" Paul announced loudly, walking with long strides across the porch to me. He stopped in front of me. "Lead the way, beautiful."

I blushed slightly, eyes widening. I laughed nervously, turning around to walk into the house. Paul walked next to down the hallway. I heard the others following us, talking loudly. I turned my head slightly, glancing at Paul discreetly. I didn't know what to think about him.

Let's just say I ate a lot for dinner. I wasn't allowed to eat so much at my parent's and Emily makes so much food, it's as if she was feeding a family of twenty. Though I definitely didn't the most. All of the guys practically ate twice as much as I did. They were like bottomless pits.

After dinner, Kim and I finished up our project for The Giver, weeks before it was due.

"You two are such nerds," Paul scoffed, looking at me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He was leaning against the island with Jared, while Kim and I were sat at the kitchen table. I didn't know what to feel about that statement. It was an insult, but it didn't _feel_ like one. It was more of a taunt, but an _affectionate_ taunt.

"Excuse me?" Kim glared. I looked back at her. Her statement didn't seem as affectionate. She seemed insulted. _Should I be insulted too?_

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. Well, maybe it is for you, Kim," Paul smirked. I looked at him, seeing the cocky, arrogant side that I only see when he is talking to others. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Jared elbowed him in the side and Paul winced slightly.

"Don't," I snapped at Jared, without even thinking. My whole body tensed up as I glared harshly at him. Jared flinched back slightly at my was as if I couldn't control myself. My mind was screaming at me to defend Paul. _Jared hurt Paul. Your Paul,_ it screamed.

 _My Paul? What? Where did that come from? What the fuck just happened?_

Jared stared at me for a second, tense like me, but not as much. Then, he relaxed, a knowing grin settling on his face.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking away from the boys and at the project. I stole a glance at Kim, who was smirking at Jared. I felt like they all knew something I didn't. I frowned at Kim, angered slightly at the secrets.

I then felt like an outsider to their little group once again. In the last hour or so I had started to feel comfortable, now I felt like I was back at square one. I closed my eyes for a painful second before crossing my arms over my chest, hugging myself. I opened my eyes and looked at Kim.

"I should be getting back to my parents," I sighed, reaching out and grabbing our project and putting it in my bag. Kim frowned at me.

"You sure?"

"Yes, my parents are very… strict. I don't want to go against their rules."

I couldn't help but shiver at my own statement. Kim nodded, pouting slightly. She grabbed her bag, standing.

"Yeah, I get it. My parents used to be like that," she said as she slipped her bag over her shoulder. I bit the inside of my cheek and stood, looking away from her slightly. _I hope her parents were never like mine._

I turned and both the boys were looking at us, frowning slightly. I tilted my head slightly at their expressions. They looked… sad.

"I'll be back," Kim snickered. Jared smiled slightly. I glanced at Paul and his face was wiped of emotion. I frowned at the look, not liking it at all. "I'll see you guys in a little bit. Come on, Marly."

I was taken aback by the nickname. I looked at Kim for a second, stunned. _Marly?_

 _I like it._

I smiled slightly, feeling a swell of happiness run through me. I looked away trying to cover it, grabbing my bag as an excuse. I had friends. _Friends._ They gave me a nickname, invited me to "hang out", teased me, laughed with me. I felt my eyes water slightly at the overwhelming emotion. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the tears away. I looked up at Kim, who was smirking at me knowingly, waiting.

"I'm coming," I said, still smiling. We started walking towards the door. Kim opened the door and held it open for me after she walked out. I stopped. Kim looked at me expectantly. _What was I forgetting?_

I turned my head, seeing Paul staring at me and Jared looking into the living room, talking to someone. _I should say goodbye._

"I'll see you later," I said to Paul. He straightened up, looking at me with an expression I didn't get. Was it hopeful?

"Tomorrow?"

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at him for a second, overwhelmed with happiness. I felt wanted for once in my life. Paul made me feel wanted.

"Tomorrow," I agreed. And he smiled. I turned back to Kim, smirking slightly. Kim grinned at me, tauntingly. I blushed as I walked past her out the door.

"Now, you gotta tell me where your house is."

 _A/N: I had a great time at the football game last night, kinda wanna be on the team now lol._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Thanks Kim," I said quickly. My leg was shaking and my heart was beating frantically, I was panicking. I ran a hand through my hair as Kim unlocked the car door. I opened the door quickly, unbuckling at the same time.

"Wait," Kim said, as I got out of the car. I turned around in annoyance. She was digging through her bag slowly, or slowly in my mind. I tapped my foot, chewing on my lip. It is almost seven o'clock. Kim and I kind of took our time getting home, and it was already late as is. My mother or father could be home any minute.

Kim pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some numbers down on it. She looked up and smiled as she handed me the piece of paper. I looked down to see it was a phone number. I looked at her confused.

"It's mine. Just so if you need anything, or wanna hang out, or even just talk. You have a phone, right?"

"A landline, yes," I said, smiling smalley. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Kim called as I closed her car door. I practically ran up my driveway and into my house. I was about to take off to my room when I froze.

The house was a _disaster_. Beer bottles from my mom laid across the coffee table, the newspaper wa on the floor as if my father had tossed it over his shoulder as he left for work, breakfast plates and glasses were still on the dining table, the dishes were piling up, and the rope and belt from last night was by the stairs.

I gulped, knowing the house _must_ be clean before my parents got home. I got to work instantly, grabbing the beer bottles and throwing them in the recycling bin outside, gathering the scattered newspaper, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, sweeping the floors, and wiping down the counters. I cleaned faster than I ever had before. When the house looked almost spotless I went to the post.

I grabbed the belt and threw it in the dirty clothes and put the rope on the hook in the laundry room. I clenched my teeth at the sight of such tools, looking away from them. My throat seemed to close up and I knew I was having another anxiety attack. My body shook as I grasped the side of the washing machine.

 _Pull yourself together._

 _Today was a good day, don't ruin it._

 _Calm down, Marlene._

 _You're being stupid, nothing bad is happening._

I took deep breaths, shaking mercilessly. I focused on my breathing, keeping it steady and even. My shaking seemed to lessen, but my heart still pounded away. I shook my head, hugging myself slightly as I walked back to the kitchen. I wet down a hand towel and walked over to the post in the living room.

I looked down at the floor, the dark red dried liquid seemed to stare back at me. Blood. The very same blood that poured out of my back last night. I clenched my teeth, pushing away tears.

 _Not worth it, Marlene._

I lowered myself to my hands and knees, scrubbing harshly at the blood. I had done this for years, it has always been hard to get the blood out. But I would be in serious trouble if I didn't. 'Guests could see' as my mother said.

How could they do this to me? I have never understood. I must have been a _terrible_ child-

"Ahem."

I gasped, spinning my head around quickly to see my mother standing behind me, arms folded across her chest. Her green eyes blazed with terrifying emotions, emotions that usually left me bleeding on the floor. _How did she get in the house without me hearing her?_

She sighed and made a _tsk_ noise, waving her index finger back and forth. She walked towards me, still in her work clothes. She was very close to me when she stopped and smirked.

Her foot shot out and slammed against my rib cage. A shout of sheer pain escaped me as I slammed into the post behind me, hurting my otherside. I lost all breath and inhaled loudly and painfully, trying to breathe in the slightest. It felt as if she had kicked my ribs into my spine.

"Up," she commanded harshly.

I wheezed, astonished by the word. _How the actual fuck am I supposed to get up?!_

She then had ahold of my hair, pulling me up painfully. My entire body wanted to protest against it, the pain in my sides far too great, but I knew I'd be getting up anyways. Might as well take the help.

"It's such a shame that I came home from work to such a mess," she commented, sighing dramatically. She let go of my hair and I reached out, grasping the pole to catch myself.

"Mess?" I coughed out. The pain that radiated through me sent unwanted tears to my eyes.

"Bags on the couch, dust on the table, blood on the floor. It's sickening, don't you agree?"

I clenched my teeth, looking straight ahead as she circled me like a hawk. _Don't do it, Marlene. Seriously._

"Yes, I agree. The fact that your daughter's blood lays on the floor from your doing _is_ sickening," I snapped back, breathlessly. Suddenly, my hair was being yanked back again and my mother's face was very close to mine. I hissed in pain at the stretching of my torso as she glared at me.

"Do _not_ talk back to me, child. You are not my daughter. You haven't been for a long time. You are just an _it_. A worthless rat that needs to be exterminated," she whispered menacingly into my ear. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the cries of pain as she reached down and dug her hand into my sides.

"T-Then why not exterminate me, _mother_ , if I'm so worthless?"

"Because, child, does the cat not like to play with the rat before slaughtering it?"

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I let the tears fall freely as I stared at the grey wall in front of me. I was sat on my bed, Indian style, wallowing in the pain I felt through out my own body.

My mother had quite a lot of fun last night. She smacked me around, punched me a few times, dug her nails into my flesh, and even turned on the stove and burned my skin. My fore arms had brown/red puffy burn marks all over them and they raged with pain.

So, yes, I let the tears fall. They fell silently. I did not scream in rage or sob in despair. I just wallowed. I stared at the grey, dirty wall feeling every emotion that ran through me.

Anger.

Despair.

Depression.

Pain.

Embarrassment.

Hopelessness.

Stupid fucking parents.

Psychotic bitch of a mother.

I clenched my teeth and glared at the wall. I put my hands down on my comforter and clenched my fists, the fabric gathering in my palm. I dropped the comforter and beat one of my fists down on the bed, letting out a harsh breath.

You would think I'd be happier. My parents will be gone for the next week, that's why my mom had so much fun last night. They left last night for a vacation in Florida. But, no, I have no reason to be happy. Because I know that when they come back it will _not_ be fun. For me at least.

 _Boom!_

I jumped at the noise coming from the front door. A loud banging filled my entire house.

 _Who the hell would be here?_

I glanced at the clock. 8:45. I had skipped school today, I couldn't tolerate it. It would be second period right now. Who would be at the house this early in the morning?

I sighed as the banging continued. I pushed myself off my bed and stood barefoot on the carpet. I reached up and wiped the tears off my face. _I hope whoever it is doesn't notice._

I walked through the empty house, pulling my hair up into a messy bun, the knocking on the door continuing. I rolled my eyes at the persistence of whoever was on the other side. I reached out to open the door and froze. The burns covered my arms, plus all my previous scars.

I can't open the door like this.

I searched around for something to cover up with. I was in only a black tank top and the shorts from yesterday. I saw my gray sweater on the hook in the kitchen and sprinted over to it.

"I'm coming!" I called as I put on the sweater. The banging instantly stopped and I sighed in relief. It was giving me a headache. I walked back to the door and opened it quickly.

Kim stood on the other side of the door, a huge amused smile on her face. Her brown hair was in one french braid on the back of her head and she wore a black sweater that said _Meow_ and jeans. She was holding her phone in her hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I was literally about to ask you the same thing," she laughed. I stared at her for a second, unsure of what to do.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled and walked through the door as I stepped to the side. She glanced around my house and I hoped I didn't leave anything out. "Your house is _so_ clean! My house is such a mess, my brothers are pigs."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah, two. They're twins and they're both thirteen. Thirteen year old boys are the worst," she commented, scrunching up her nose. I laughed, hugging myself slightly, remembering middle school.

"Oh I remember."

"Are you okay?" she asked abruptly. I looked up and she was staring at my face. I frowned at her.

"Yes? Why?"

"It's just, well, you didn't come to school and Paul is like freaking out," Kim said. I froze. _Oh crap, Paul._ I promised him I'd be at school. Though I felt bad, I had to fight to keep a smile off my face. _Freaking out?_ "And you look like you have been crying."

I didn't need to fight a smile anymore. It was gone. I looked away from Kim, chewing on my lip. _Fuck._

"Oh, um, well I guess I have just been having a bad morning. I woke up late to my alarm. My parents left for the week without telling me. And when I was making breakfast I burned myself," I shrugged, lying. Is it bad that I can lie so easily?

"Oh, gosh. That's horrible. Sorry I asked," Kim grimaced. I shrugged again, happy the lies worked. "You know what? We should do something today."

"What?"

"Well, you're obviously not going to school today and I already finished my most important class. I have the next two periods off, but we already finished the project in Read, which is my last class. And Jared and Paul are busy after school with some guy named Dylan. Why not do something? And then if you don't hate me by the end of the day, you can spend the night at my house tonight so you're not alone."

I stared at Kim, trying to comprehend her fast words. _Why does she talk so fast?_ When I finally understood I straightened up. Spend the night? Like, stay at her house over night? I've never done it before, I don't think I'm allowed.

 _They won't know. How would they know? They'll be gone for at least a week._

"Sure. Sounds fun," I smiled slightly. Kim beamed and clapped her hands together.

"Awesome! Let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me from the house.

My eyes widened as she pulled me. She unlocked her phone as she opened the door and started dialing a number. The phone came up with the name _Paul_.

"I'm just calling him because we are going to need his truck if we are going anywhere. My old car is charming, but a piece of crap on the road," she explained, as if she was reading my mind. I nodded. I slipped my old sneakers as Kim hesitated. I heard the phone ring and she started pulling me again, out the door.

"Hey Paul-"

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed without thinking as I stepped outside. "It's so cold out here!"

Kim turned to me with wide eyes, shocked. _Did I really just say that?_ I blushed in embarrassment. Damn it. I probably just scared off my only friend.

"Y-yeah, that was Marly," Kim stuttered, still kind of shocked, into the phone. I suddenly heard booming laughter from the other end of the phone and Kim snorted. "Wow, Mar. I didn't know you spoke like that."

She was laughing at me. Paul was laughing at me. Is that a good thing? I guess it's better than scaring them off. I chuckled lightly, still embarrassed and red.

"Sorry," I said quietly, laughing.

"Don't worry about it. Paul is so much worse," Kim snickered and I heard Paul protest. Kim unlocked her car and we both got in. "So I'm stealing your car, Paul. We are going to Port Angeles for the day… Well, if you let us use your truck then maybe we'll stop by Emily's tonight… I'll fill up the gas, don't worry… Come on, Paul!"

We were already the road as Kim fought with Paul on the phone. I smirked, staring at the road. Their relationship was weird, they were like siblings.

"Thank you!" Kim exclaimed suddenly, hanging up the phone. She turned and grinned at me. "To Port Angeles."

 _A/N: Getting my hair redyed today for picture day tomorrow, I hope it turns out. Enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I sat at the end of Kim's bed, looking around her room. It was astonishing. Her huge bed was in a huge cubby in the wall. The cubby walls were lined with shelves filled with amazing books that had never even seen before. I was facing a pretty big television. Her room was gorgeous, I had never seen anything so… cool.

Kim walked in holding lots of stuff. I recognized them as cd cases, a bowl of popcorn and water bottles. She dropped it all on the bed except the bowl of popcorn which she set down carefully. She spread out the movies she brought in across the end of the bed, handing me a water bottle at the same time. I took it and watched her curiously.

"Okay so I have Finding Nemo, Tangled, Divergent, Now You See Me, and The Hunger Games. I have more if you have seen them all though, but these are my favorites," Kim smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. I nodded, glancing down at the movies. I had never seen any of them.

"You should choose."

"Well, which ones have you watched?"

"None."

Kim jumped slightly and looked at me like I was joking. I knew then that I said something wrong again. This is the problem with friends, they will find stuff out eventually. And Kim is starting to realize there is something wrong with me. She stared at me and I almost tried to backtrack, but I decided I didn't want to lie anymore.

"Wait, what? You haven't seen _any_? You have to be joking."

"Sorry?" I shrugged. Kim stared at me incredulously for a second before jumping up.

"No, no, no! I won't have it! Come with me," she practically yelled, pulling me up. I stood up, watching her cautiously. _Is this really not that normal or is she overreacting?_

Kim kept hold of my wrist just under the burn marks and pulled me, pajamas and all, out of her bedroom. She pretty much dragged me down the hallway to her living room, where her brothers were playing some game on the tv. Her brothers looked a lot like her, with wider noses and mouths. She ignored them and they ignored her. I frowned, wondering if that's what it was like to have a brother. The closest thing I ever had was a boy I vaguely remembered from when i was very little.

"Which ones have you watched?"

I looked at Kim, seeing she was standing in front of a bookcase. The shelves were filled with cases of cds and dvr tapes. There were _hundreds_ of movies filling every shelf.

"You have an obsession," I laughed, I couldn't help it. _This is not normal._ Kim rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yes, yes, I know. But, which ones have you watched?"  
"I think I used to watch a show with a purple dinosaur when I was little?"

Kim started to laugh, though her face looked scared. _Nervous laughter, maybe?_ No. It seemed more… hysterical. I blushed slightly in embarrassment, cursing my parents.

"Kimberly, what are you doing to that poor girl?"

I spun around at the voice. A woman in her forties, maybe, stood next to the couch behind the boys. She was holding a briefcase, which she set on the couch cushions, and she wore dress pants and a blouse. She looked a lot like Kim and her brothers, with russet skin, big brown eyes, a wide nose, and a wide mouth, and I decided that she must be Kim's mother.

"Mom, it's nothing. But we won't be at dinner," Kim said as she stopped laughing. I turned to see Kim gathering movies in her arms. She grinned at me, the grin kind of devious. "Tonight's gonna be fun."

"Wait, why?"

"Movie night!" Kim cheered, running off towards her room, waving for me to follow. My eyes widened and I heard Kim's mother laugh.

"Goodluck. Kimberly has a thing about movies," Mrs. Connweller laughed, sitting down next to one of the boys as he cheered and the other boy pouted. I raised an eyebrow at her, but left before she could say anything else, not wanting to get stuck in a conversation.

When I got back to Kim's room she had twenty-or-so movies laid across her floor. I walked across her room, making sure I didn't step on any of the cds, and sat down on the bed.

"We are gonna be up _all_ night. Hope that's okay with you? We will start with some Disney movies and then stuff like the Hunger Games- Hey, will you grab me the remote off my pillow?"

I smiled at my new friend and her excitement. I nodded, looking back at her pillow, seeing the remote. I leaned over, stretching my arm to grab the remote. My sweater hitched up my back slightly and, at first, I didn't think anything of it.

"Oh my God!" Kim gasped, horrified. I turned to see what Kim was scared of. Her eyes were wide and terrified. I followed the trail of her eyes. _Fuck_.

She was staring at my back.

 _A/N: Hey, sorry guys I've been super busy with school and friends and stuff. I kept forgetting to update, I just haven't been home. I hope you enjoyed tho!_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was terrified.

 _No. No. No. No. No._

I have been alive for seventeen years and nine months, no one has ever seen my scars except the people that put them there. _This has to be a nightmare._

I felt all the blood drain from my face as I pulled my sweater back down to my waist. _She's gonna hate me. She's gonna tell somebody and my parents are going to kill me._

Kim looked as scared as I felt inside. Horror lit up every part of her features. She was staring at my stomach now, frozen. _Please, let it go. Please._

I wiped my face of all emotion and scooted back on her bed so we weren't so close. Kim's eyes suddenly shot up to my emotionless ones. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up quickly. I jumped and tensed, afraid. She ran over to the door and my heart fell to my stomach.

But, she didn't open it.

She locked it.

She spun around her back against the door. Her long braid fell onto her shoulder and her bangs fell in front of her eyes. She pushed her bangs behind her ear and she looked at me with determination.

"I knew something was up," she said, her voice stern and searching. Though it wasn't the reaction I was expecting, it sure wasn't what I was hoping for. I pushed myself to the end of the bed, ready for her to tell me to leave. I hid slightly behind my hair, waiting for the disgust.

"Did you now?" I said emotionlessly, looking away from her. I couldn't hold back the pain as I heard my own voice.

I sounded like my father.

"Marly?" Kim said quietly. I looked up at her, my vision blurry from unshed tears.

And then Kim was basically on top of me, holding my figure tightly in a hug. My body tensed, hating the fact that someone was touching me. But a different feeling developed inside me, comfort. I wasn't used to it, that was for sure, and I was terrified. I had only felt the emotion from Paul, though this wasn't nearly as strong as that.

I wrapped my arms around her cautiously. Hugging? That's not a thing I did. Ever. It was stupid, but I was scared that I'd do it wrong.

Kim pulled back and I noticed my tears had fallen as she stared at me. I looked away from her, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Who did it? Or worse, does it?" Kim asked, her voice hoarse.

I looked back up at her silently. I wanted to tell her. I really did. But I just _couldn't_. Kim waited patiently, but I couldn't give her an answer. I looked away in shame. Once a liar, always a liar.

"Was it your parents?"

I flinched, I couldn't help it. How could she possibly know that? She gasped and I knew I couldn't pull it back. I didn't want to. I didn't want to lie anymore.

"How could someone do something so terrible? I'm so sorry, Marly," Kim said, voice shaking. I looked at her, seeing tears falling silently. I reached out, placing my hand on top of hers hesitantly. She smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay. Really I am," I said, voice stronger than I thought it would be. Kim scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You'll be better once you are taken away from them."

"Kim, no!" I protested, my fingers latching around her hand as she tried to stand. "You can't tell!"

"W-What? You're kidding, right?"

"No. In no way am I _kidding_. I will be eighteen in three months. Only three months left! They have been giving me money to keep quiet and I need as much as I can get."

"That's sick!" Kim exclaimed in disgust. I stared at her desperately.

"If you tell they will put me in a foster home. It could be worse than my situation right now! Please Kim. I have friends for the first time in as long as I can remember. I can't be pulled from them now. Not you. Not Paul. I need you guys-"

"Mar! Take a breath!" Kim interrupted as I poured my heart out to her. I'm glad she stopped me, I didn't want to scare her away from me by being too needy.

"You can't tell _anyone_. Not even Jared or Paul. _Please_ Kim," I pleaded, tears rushing down my face. Kim looked at me, conflicted. She winced and opened her mouth, but closed it, unsure of what to say. I held her hand tighter, needing her to understand.

"Fine. I won't tell. I swear it," she sighed and I launched myself, hugging her tightly. She let out a surprised, yet weak, laugh. "On one condition."

I pulled back and narrowed my eyes at her.

"The minute you turn eighteen, we call the cops."

"Kim-"

"No, Marlene. What if they do this to someone else? Hurt another child? Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then let's shake on it."

Kim held out her hand and flinched slightly, making her frown. She gave me an apologetic look and moved her hand closer to me slowly. I reached out slowly and grabbed her hand. She shook it once, grinning.

"We have a deal."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Do you want to spend Halloween night with us at Emily's?" Kim asked. I glanced at her as we drove into the beach parking lot. She had her hands lazily placed on the steering wheel, but her eyes were strictly on the road. "I mean, you're parents extended their vacation until a couple days after Halloween, right? You shouldn't be alone."

I directed my eyes out of the car, wondering if Kim didn't know my secret if she would say the things she says. I have been wondering that for a week. I knew now that she wasn't disgusted by my scars, but now the problem was how much she looked after me. I should be grateful, but everything is different now, and I hate it.

"I've been alone on Halloween before," I muttered, leaning my head against the cold glass of the passenger window. "But, yes. I'll spend Halloween with you two, if Emily says it's okay."

"She'll be fine with it," Kim smiled, putting the car in park. I unbuckled my seatbelt and felt her eyes on me. I looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. She was watching me intently and I looked down at myself, seeing if anything was out of place to catch her attention. The only thing different about myself was the fact that I was wearing her dark blue hoodie that she let me borrow.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

I sighed harshly and looked at Kim sternly.

"Kim, look, I'm completely fine. I have been dealing with this for years. You don't need to worry about me right now. And you don't have to treat me differently because of my parents," I snapped. I couldn't help it. Kim looked shocked for a second and then guilty. I sighed. "Let's just go freeze on the cold beach, okay?"

"Okay," Kim laughed weakly. I pushed the door open with force and jumped out. Despite my previous annoyed attitude I suddenly felt very excited. I couldn't pinpoint where the emotion came from as I looked out at the almost completely empty beach. I spotted the group of people we were meeting up with, the same people we have been meeting up with every night for the past week.

As Kim and I walked down through the sand, I realized that I was semi-comfortable with the people we were seeing. I wasn't nearly as nervous as the first time, though I was still a little nervous.

I saw all of them, which I knew by name now. Quil, Embry, Ava, and Brady were playing soccer, very harshly I might add. I didn't want to get involved in that. Collin, Jessie, Jared, and Paul were sitting on logs by the water, laughing and joking. Sam and Emily were next to them, but were off in their own little world.

Kim sat down next to Jared, leaving a spot next to her, but knowing I wouldn't use it. I came to terms with it the other day. I was gonna sit by Paul and that was that. If I wasn't sitting next to him I was wishing I was. It was stupid and pathetic, my little school girl crush on the the gorgeous man, but it was there. It would go away in a few days.

I sat down next to him and he smiled at me. I smiled shyly back, I couldn't help it. His smile was just so beautiful.

"Hey, Marly," he said. _Oh beautiful nicknames. I love them._

"Hello."

"So guess what, guys? Marly says that she's gonna hand out candy with us," Kim announced. Jessie cheered and everyone else smiled. I glared slightly at Kim.

"Only if it's okay with you, Emily?"

"Absolutely! You're always welcome. Same with you Jessie. I know that you weren't around last year and Kim probably didn't extend the invitation," Emily accused playfully.

"Hey!" Kim protested. "I thought she was gonna go trick-or-treating or whatever. She's only fourteen."

"I'm only three years younger than you!"

I blocked out the bickering, shaking my head and looking out at the water. The sun was a bit above the water, it was only four after all. It was gorgeous though, but very cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering slightly. I felt a warm body lean against me, a calming sensation spread through my body, warming me up and stopping my shivering. I turned to look at Paul, but he was talking to Jared. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing, so I didn't comment about it.

I watched him discreetly. He was arguing with Jared about something. His words were harsh and sarcastic, he sounded like an ass. But I knew him, or liked to think I did, at least a little. He wasn't mean at all, just a little snappy and sarcastic. Or at least that's how he acted toward me.

He sighed harshly and rolled his eyes, diverting his eyes from the person annoying him. His eyes met mine and I gave him a small smile. He relaxed slightly at my expression before tensing again.

"Sorry, I'm really close to you," he winced. I frowned, feeling an uncomfortable feeling boil in my stomach as he moved away. I looked away from him, trying to push the feeling away. What was it? Rejection?

"It's fine," I said quietly, averting my gaze to the parking lot.

"Mar-"

"Who's that?" I interrupted Paul, not liking the apologetic tone of his voice. There was a guy standing in the parking lot with his friend, glaring harshly at us, though his eyes were particularly on me and Paul. Paul turned and looked, rolling his eyes.

"Dylan Wolfe. Pain in the ass," Paul growled, and again I was a little stunned by the inhuman sound.

"He's not that bad. Paul just got into an arguement with him," Jared laughed. I frowned and glanced up at Paul.

"What happened?"

"He's an ass. Kept saying some stuff that really was none of his business and saying bad things about people I care about," Paul snapped, though not directly at me, his body shaking slightly. I gently placed my hand on his bare bicep and he looked down at me.

"It's okay. He's not worth it," I said, smiling smalley and reassuringly. Paul smiled back, his shaking stopping.

"He sure is hot though," Jessie shrugged. We all looked at her incredulously, Collin scoffing in anger. Jessie held her hands up in defense. "What? It's true!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ready to go?" Kim said impatiently and a smirk pulled slightly at my lips in amusement as I glanced at the empty locker, before turning my eyes to the pretty teenager next to me. She was leaning against a locker, her books held tightly against her chest, russet hands clutching the books with such a force that I thought she may indent them. The items covered the black Halloween sweater she was wearing.

"Almost," I laughed slightly, before shifting my mouth to stop. Kim narrowed her eyes at me and I felt that odd feeling in my stomach, like I did something to upset her and I should be ashamed.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop yourself from laughing," she asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt my face heat up as I looked away from her, digging through my bag. An image of Paul's strange look appeared in the foreground of my brain and I pushed it away.

"I have a strange laugh," I said weakly, forcing a fake laugh as I kept my eyes at the empty contents of my bag.

"Where'd you get that idea? Your laugh sounds normal to me," Kim said and I glanced up at her, confused now. She seemed to be to, her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow still raised. I shrugged.

"People look at me with odd looks."

"Who?" Kim snorted. I blushed again and eyed her. She suddenly burst into laughter and I frowned, not understanding. I closed my locker and leaned against it, suddenly feeling defensive. _What was she laughing at? I don't laugh at her insecurities, if this even counts as one._

I seemed to get irritated with Kim quite a lot and didn't understand if it was common or not. She was my best friend, was this even allowed? I felt guilty about it, but I would get snappy at her when this happened. Most of the time she would just laugh at me and shake her head muttering "I doubted it, but I was wrong" or "perfect match". I never understood and it would make me even more irritated, but it made Paul happier than anything I'd ever seen so I'd grown to like the words just for his smile.

"He looks at you like that because he _likes_ your laugh, not because he _doesn't_ like it," Kim snorted and I blushed deeper than ever before, knowing now what she was laughing about.

"He?" I tried as I closed my locker harshly, but Kim just shook her head, giving me a look. _Fucking hell, I'm just an open book to her, aren't I?_ I just wanted to scream in annoyance. I had always been such a good liar, so closed off. Why _now_ was I so easy to read?

"Speaking of the Hothead, you need to go get a ride from him to Emily's. I have to stop by my house to get your costume."

"Wait, excuse me? Ride? Costume?"

"It's really simple, very improvised, not even a costume really. I promise. But, you need a costume or at least something like it. And Paul needs to give you a ride to Emily's."

"But I'm not going trick-or-treating," I protested. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Just go ask Paul for a damn ride. I have to go. We also have to get you new shoes. We should go shopping like this weekend or something."

And she was gone. _Shopping? No._ I watched her walk away, my eyes wide. _No fucking way. I'm not doing this._ I had two choices; either ask Paul for a ride or walk. Or just stand here.

I groaned and shook my head.

I pulled the empty bag over my shoulder and started my way down the hall, keeping my head down from the strange looks I was getting. Ever since I started hanging out with Kim, Paul, and Jared the looks have multiplied and never seem to stop, but I don't think I could give the three of them up for anything.

"Marly!"

I looked up to see Paul leaning with his back against his locker and Jared standing next to him, his elbow propped up on the metal. _Double embarrassment._

I gave a small smile and slowly made my way over to his locker, standing in front of the two of them as Jared kept talking. Paul looked down at me and he winked, leaving me to roll my eyes and laugh at him. I let myself laugh this time, taking in his reaction. He watched me out of the corner of this eye, a slight smile on his face, his eye lighting up in an odd way. He didn't seem all that annoyed with my laugh, maybe Kim was right.

"Hey, Marly! Could you stop staring at Paul and answer my question?"

The strangeness of the moment confused and terrified me. I knew that it was Jared taunting me and trying to get my attention, but as a firm hand clutched my upper arm terror soaked through my veins. It was more than Kim's light touches of hesitancy, this was someone practically scolding me for my attention and grabbing onto me. I yelped slightly, jumping back away from Jared, ripping my arm from his warm, strong grasp. I stared up at him, eyes wide and helpless, as I took a step away from him. My back hit Paul and his arm wrapped around me instinctively so I wouldn't fall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Paul asked, his voice holding a hint of softness as his eyes flickered between Jared and I. His eyes settled on Jared, watching him closely, a wary look of distrust settling on his features. I looked down at the tanned arm that was wrapped around my waist and I felt my heart start to race, which wasn't normal when Paul was near me. _What was happening? Why can he touch me but nobody else?_

I tried to keep my breathing even, but it was proving more and more difficult the more I panicked. _What was wrong with me?_ I stared at his arm around me, before directly my eyes to the floor. My hands were shaking more than normal, I was freaking out more than I should over the situation. _I've grown so attached to him, to the way he calms me. I messed up. I should have never let them into my life._

"Hey, hey, Mar," I heard a voice in my ears, but it was so distant behind the roaring. I shut my eyes tightly, focusing on steadying out my breathing. I felt a hand glide over mine and it calmed me for two seconds, before I realized that it calmed me and it pushed me more.

I clenched my jaw, feeling a slight whimper be released from my throat at the pain that my racing heart created in my chest and the pounding of my brain. I felt Paul's arms slip from around my waist and I was thrown almost over the edge. I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Marlene, look at me."

The voice was strong, stern even, and it gathered all my attention for a split second. The sound seemed to soak through me, balancing me in a way I've never felt before. I felt a hand slide under my chin, tilting my face up, and then slipping to settle on my cheek. My wide eyes settled on dark ones and that was it. My heart was steady, headache gone, all replaced with just his eyes. That's all I could see and think about. They were so dark, almost black really, but with the sunlight pouring in through the windows I could see amber flecks scattered through the color and they were beautiful. It took my breath away and yet my breathing had never been so steady.

"Are you okay?"

I stared at him and the calm disappeared. _No. No. I'm not okay. I shouldn't have let you into my life. What have I done?_

"You need to let go of me," I said coldly, which wasn't my normal tone of voice when directed toward Paul. But all he did was raise an eyebrow. He seemed to notice the underlying message in what I said, he didn't appreciate it.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said, his jaw set. He wasn't going to move, I knew that much. I then noticed that the halls were empty, I could talk about this if I wanted. _What's there to lose Marlene?_

"This is what's wrong," I sighed roughly and closed my eyes slowly. I reached up and my mixed fingers wrapped around his russet wrist. I pulled his hand off my face and reached behind my back grabbed his arm that was wrapped around my waist. I slipped out of his grasp. I opened my eyes and glanced up at him, his eyebrows were knitted together in worry and confusion as he watched me. I dropped his hands and stepped away from him, closing my eyes again.

It _hurt._

It was like getting sent into the middle of a full-blown panic attack. The pressure in my brain was suddenly way too intense and I just wanted to scream out as my heart picked up the pace into incredible speed. My lungs seemed to have condensed together and I couldn't get any air into them as I gasped. With my eyes closed I was in the dark, the only one in my own universe, and my body was rejecting every ounce of calm I tried to produce.

"Jesus, Marlene, _stop it,_ " Paul's highly distressed voice broke through the storm of panic, a small wave of calm. I felt hands grasp my closed fists and yank slightly, pulling me forward harshly. Shocked, I gasped, eyes flying open. We stood chest to chest, my head had to be tilted back to look at his face. He stared down at me with such an intensity, an arm wrapped securely around me, his stance rigid. Everything about him seemed to be trying to protect me from demons he couldn't even see, I couldn't even tell you how he knew I was panicking in the first place. I felt the calm taking over me and I knew it was enough.

"No you _stop it_ ," I hissed, shoving backwards out of his grasp slightly. I was still extremely close to him but we weren't touching except for the arm he had on my waist. His eyes went from protective to cautious, watching me wearily. "This isn't normal!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..," he said slowly, his eyes narrowing as he took a step back. My stomach churned over in itself and I had a hard time recognizing the feeling. All I could think about was Paul stepping away from me.

"Really? No idea? _This_ isn't normal, Paul! You probably can't hear it, but you can see it. The way my heart slows down in dead panic when you're around or how just looking at you can just make my breathing even. It's not right! It's not natural! It's like you have some freaky spell over me and I'm so confused-"

"Marly please. You need to calm down so we can talk about this," he said sternly but there was an air of understanding and slight pain in his voice. I glared at him, not liking the words he used, but when I saw the conflict in his eyes every instinct in my body wanted to fix his problem. I felt my heart slowing and my panicky-anger dispersing.

"This is what I'm talking about," I sighed in defeat. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. "For _years_ I searched and searched for ways to calm myself when I panic and then you come along and I know you for how many weeks? It's just not _natural_."

"Mar..," Paul sighed. I looked up at him and his eyes were harsh. For a second my heart skipped a beat, thinking he was frustrated with me, until his eyes met mine and they softened slightly. He reached a hand up tentatively up to my face and placed it on my cheek. "I'm sorry but I can't explain this to you. It's not my secret to tell just yet. You are just going to have to trust me."

I stared at his dark eyes for a long moment, chewing on my lip. _Just yet. That means he'll tell me sometime, right? I can't be left in the dark._ And despite not knowing him for a long time and my normal instincts, I trusted the handsome man in front of me.

I nodded slowly, giving a small smile.

Paul sighed in relief, muttering something that sounded like 'thank you' but it was too quiet for me to hear completely. And seemingly without thinking he leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The distinct sound of rain on a windshield made me look up, to see massive raindrops splattering across the laminated glass of the window. Brows pulling together slightly, I remembered that I hadn't brought a jacket with any protection from the rain on it. Only a black long sleeve that was sure to allow me to get soaked to the bone.

I huffed out slightly in frustration, my eyes following a particular raindrop that was traveling slowly down the windshield. A deep chuckle erupted from the body to the left of me and I jumped slightly, not hearing any other noise except the quiet hum of rock music from the radio for the last five minutes. I turned my head to see Paul smirking slightly at the road and my eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his smug look, making him laugh again. I looked over at him again, glaring for a second before smiling a little.

"You're kind of a dick."

Paul glanced at me for a second with an eyebrow raised before bursting out in deep laughter once again.

"So I've heard," he grinned, watching the road once again as we pulled into Emily's driveway. I shook my head with a smile on my face as we parked. Paul turned off the truck and turned to look at me as I unbuckled.

"You can go in ahead of me, I have to get these bags of candy into my bag," I said to Paul. He frowned slightly for some reason. "Just go, I'll be right behind you."

I sent a reassuring smile Pauls way and I saw him waver slightly before sighing.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

He jumped out of the truck, keys in hand, and I watched him for a second before letting out a breath that I seemed to be holding since we were at school. I couldn't believe I just let go of what was bothering me just because Paul said he would tell me some other time. Why should I trust that? I need answers now. But yet, Paul asked me to let it go and I just wanted to make him happy.

I leaned my head into my hand and groaned in frustration before taking a deep breath. I can't worry about this now, I've have stuff to do. I turned around in the seat and reached into the back of the truck to grab my empty bag. I started loading the packets of candy into the bag, then I realized some of the packets were missing. I frowned and pulled myself over the seat a little more so I could see the floor of the truck in the back.

I jumped slightly at all the clothes on the floor, not expecting the mountains of clothes. Boxers, shorts, t-shirts. They filled the floor of the truck so I couldn't even see the cloth bottom. My eyebrows pulled together at the sight. _Did Paul live in his truck? What the hell is all this?_

I shook my head. _I'll deal with this another time, Kim will kill me if I don't hurry._ I grabbed the packet of candy that was laying on top of some of the clothes and shoved it in my bag as I jumped out of the car. It barely fit my bag and I shook my head in frustration at Kim for wanting so much candy. I closed the door of the truck, rain hitting my body, and looked forward.

In front of me stood a man who I didn't know was there. I recognized him to be Dylan, the guy Paul got into an argument with. He looked so much different than the last time I saw him though, definitely taller and more muscular. His black hair was messed up and sticking in different directions, like he'd been running his hands through the strands. His face was twisted in an agonizing expression, his eyes blazing in fury. His whole body was shaking harshly and covered in a layer of sweat. The rain seemed to sizzle as it hit his bare arms and I took a step back.

"Are you okay..?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes narrowed almost to slits and a growl seemed to erupt through him, a noise I've heard before from Paul and Jared.

"Don't ask that like you care," he spat, growls still falling out of his mouth with every word. "I know you and your friends did this to me!"

With that my defense were up. Every single part of my body was screaming to run, that he was crazy. That he was going to hurt me. _Run Marlene! Run now._ I didn't understand the screams. He was just a teenager, a year younger than me. He couldn't hurt me, I was safe.

"I didn't do anything. I'm sure my friends didn't either," I said quietly, eyes narrowing. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstan-"

"NO!" he roared, his body shaking like an earthquake now and growls tearing out of his throat viciously. This isn't right. This isn't normal. This isn't _human_. He took a threatening step towards me and I froze. Though everything in my logical side of my brain was telling me to run, my instincts told me that I'd only get hurt more. The rain didn't even touch him now, it just evaporated above his skin. "You know what's going on with me! Tell me!"

He was so close to me now, at least closer than I wanted him. If I stretched my finger tips out I may have touched him. Now that he was close though I could see the fear in his eyes, he was so terrified. He may have been crazy, but he believed every word that he said.

"I know that you know, you may be new to their little freak group, but you must have seen it. The crazy strength, the heat, the shaking, the inhuman noises. It's all there. If you haven't asked about it then you are just as much as a little freak as them!"

"I..," I stopped. My mind was reeling. Everything he said was true and I had noticed it. But they were my friends, they would tell me, wouldn't they? And not this stranger that Paul disliked. My eyes narrowed significantly. "You have no idea what you are talking about. You are crazy, out of your mind. Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you and neither did my friends. They aren't freaks either, you are!"  
I had never been so harsh with someone I didn't know before and I regretted it instantly as his shaking picked up to top speed. A roar escaped his mouth and his body convulsed in a way I'd never seen before. I took a horrified step back as I heard someone yell out for me to get back. Clothes snapped and shredded and I was shoved back as pain exploded through my stomach. I stumbled backwards until my back hit the grill of Paul's truck, clutching my stomach in pain. Dropping the bag I was holding, candy flew everywhere as I heard yells and inhuman noises from in front of me.

Looking up, a muffled scream escaped my lips as my hand flew over my mouth. Stood above me was a gigantic animal, staring down at me with terrified blue eyes. _The bear, the bear my parents have been whispering about for months_. Only it wasn't even close to a bear. Stood as tall as a horse on four legs, but thicker, brown, with a long muzzle and white canines bared at me. It was a wolf. The biggest wolf I'd ever seen, bigger than probably anyone had ever seen.

Since I couldn't back up any farther, I dropped to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. Pain tore through my abdomen, but I tried my hardest to ignore it as I stared with wide, terrified eyes up at the monster above me.

"Paul don't!" I heard the screams finally register in my mind. His name caught my attention and I looked past the wolf to see Paul jumping off the porch, shaking like Dylan had before. His body hunched over and suddenly he burst into a beast also, the tearing of his clothes seeming to echo through the woods surrounding us. A silent sob escaped me as both my hands clasped over my mouth, my heading shaking frantically. _He was my protector. I felt so safe around him._

 _But he is a monster._

With a flash, suddenly the two wolves were going at it. The dark silver one, _Paul_ , quickly got ahold of the light brown one's neck and dragged him, despite the resisting, into the forest.

I stared at the forest, tears falling down my cheeks consistently and silently. I was frozen in fear and pain. I looked down at my hands, that I had just taken off my mouth, and my palms and fingertips were stained with blood. I looked down at my stomach to see the front of my shirt was soaked red.

"Marly!"

I moved slowly, my brain in complete and utter shock. I looked up to see Kim running toward me, Emily behind her. Kim slid to her knees beside me, gasping at my hands and then shirt.

"Oh my god, oh my god. We have to call Sue."

"Marlene you are shaking so bad, it's okay honey. Please take deep breaths."

"Seriously, Emily, we need Sue. We don't know how bad this is."

"Marlene, talk to us," Emily pleaded as her hand rested on my knee. At her slight touch my whole body jolted and I turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Get away from me," I whispered, moving to the side. Emily and Kim seemed very confused as they followed my movements. They knew about this, they didn't tell me. They were probably beasts too. "I said get away from me!"

They jumped back at my outburst and I heard a growl, my head whipping forward to see Jared coming toward us. _He is one of them. He has to be. Oh god, he's going to hurt me even more._

"You are all monsters. Stay away from me!" I yelled at Jared, making him freeze. I jumped up and heard Kim call my name as I sprinted away from Paul's truck and to the road. Pain was exploding through my abdomen, but I had long since learned to ignore pain like that. I heard them still screaming out my name as I ran down the gravel road, once again noticing the light rain. My whole body was soaked by now and I shivered, either from fear or the cold, I didn't know.

For the first time in my life, my parent's house seemed like the safest place I could be.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

My whole body felt numb.

I laid on my bed, wanting the blankets to swallow me whole. I was topless, wearing only a bra and pajama shorts, I had just took off my bandages on my stomach. I looked down at my wounds and clenched my teeth slight. Wide gashes on my right side ran from the middle of my rib cage to three inches below my belly button. They weren't excessively deep, but I may have needed stitches. It is too late now, two days later since "the incident".

I tried to block it from my mind. I didn't want to think of the friends that had hurt me so deeply, emotionally and physically. It was so difficult though, as Kim called multiple times a day and I had to delete every message just in case my parents came home early. She was so frantic and seemingly worried, saying apologises and pleads but nothing surpassed my defenses. I couldn't go back. They were all monsters. I was supposed to be safe with them, but they hurt me just like parents.

I closed my eyes slowly, trying to block out my thoughts for the thousandth time this weekend. But as soon as the darkness swallowed me, I saw the wolf glaring down at me with it's sharp teeth bared. My eyes shot open and I threw an arm over my face, feeling slight pain at the pulling on my abdomen.

I didn't understand. What in all of Hell were they? How did they come to be this way? Why did Dylan hurt me? If they weren't monsters then why didn't they just tell me? I had so many questions with no answers, my head was spinning just trying to comprehend them.

Sighing harshly, I laid my hands flat on the comforter on either side of my body. Clenching my teeth tightly, I pushed my body up slowly into a sitting position. Though less than the days before, the pain still burned through my body making me hiss out in agony. Once up sitting with my legs dangling off the side of the bed, I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath.

I was used to pain. I was used to taking care of myself after harsh beatings. I had to be. But for some reason this was much more traumatizing than any other injury I've had before. I had never felt so alone before, even when I had been hurt much worse by my own _parents_. I had people I could go to, they wouldn't stop calling, but I felt like I didn't know anything about them. So many secrets and mysteries, monsters were the only people who cared about me.

I felt the tears in my eyes, the heat they brought to my face, and I shook my head harshly. I needed to stop thinking about them. I pushed myself off the bed, standing up, feeling the pain radiate through my abdomen. It made me dizzy, but I held myself steady, knowing that if I fell back the pain would just increase.

After a minute I took slow steps to my dresser, grabbing the bandages and wrapping them around my middle. My movements were slow and shaky, but I was soon done with putting the bandages back on. I looked up at mirror to see puffy green eyes and horribly messy hair. I grabbed a hair tie from the dresser and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, with no little amount of whines and whimpers escaping me.

I wiped my eyes, sniffling slightly as I slowly made my way out of my room. My hand traced the wall as I walked to the kitchen, my footsteps slow and calculated. When I got to the kitchen, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the bar. I hit the button on the message machine for the phone.

" _Marly, it's Kim again. Please call me back, we are all so worried about you. I just need to hear from you. I want to explain. Please._ "

I rolled my eyes, but felt a splitting pain in my chest at her distressed voice. Part of me wanted to call back and reassure her that I was fine, but another part of me knew I wasn't fine and she didn't deserve reassurance.

I sighed, placing my head in hands, wanting to cry again. My mind was reeling and I just wanted everything to stop. I wanted Kim to stop calling, I wanted the pain to stop, I wanted to just lay in bed and let the world swallow me whole. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears for seemingly the millionth time this weekend.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I jumped so hard that my stomach was sent into searing pain once again at the sound of someone banging on the front door. Taking deep breaths to calm my racing heart, I turned toward the sound.

I did not want to answer, and I probably shouldn't answer. Who would come to my door this weekend? Nobody except the obvious. I heard muffled voices outside, they sounded urgent.

"Marly! Marly open the door, we know you are in there!" Kim called from the other side. I instantly cowered back, standing up from the bar stool to find the corner of the kitchen that was farthest away from the door. "Please Marlene! We just need to talk, to explain things!"

 _We? She had someone out there with her, most likely one of the beasts._ I shivered in fear at the thought. I could picture the wolf slamming through my door, shattering it to pieces as it advanced me with sharp teeth bared. I was instantly shaking my head, saying no to the people who couldn't see me.

"We aren't going to hurt you! Please, just open the door!"

I wanted Kim to stop talking, to leave, to never come back. What right did she have coming to my door? She should just go home and forget about me.

"Marlene." This was a new voice, a desperate voice. He sounded like he was in so much agony that my body reacted to him, wanted to comfort him. "Marlene, please. Just let me speak to you."

It was Paul. Half of me cowered back even more, he was a monster, he could kill me in one movement. But the other half of got excited. I hadn't seen him in a few days and I knew that he worried for me. I wanted to take his pain away, to help him.

My body took a step forward against my control. I felt my foot hit the bar in front of me and I hunched over in pain. That was a major mistake though, as I felt the bar come in contact with my stomach. It was a whole new pain, I felt the tearing of my slightly healed wound as I yelped. I sunk to the floor, being without the adrenaline from fear I could only feel pain. I put my hand over my bandages that were quickly being soaked with blood.

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered under my breath as I heard fighting on the other side of the door. I couldn't make out the voices, but suddenly there was a crash and someone was kneeling in front of me.

 _Paul, paul, paul. He's here to help me._ My head was filled with the elated voice, giving me no choice but to be relieved by the fact that he was sliding his arms under me and picking me up. I was so close to him, my hand wrapped in his t-shirt and my head laying on his chest. I could almost forget about the pain for a second, but it was soon crashing back into me, making me whine. I heard sounds that sounded like whispers but I couldn't make them out.

We were outside soon and my body protested. _Where were they taking me?_ Surely to more wolves. I squirmed, but that only caused more pain. My whole body was exhausted from the feeling and I felt myself drifting, despite my heads protests to stay awake to defend myself.

My head wasn't the only one protesting as I heard urgent words above me as my eyes slid close. For the first time I didn't see the monsters, I saw only red as the pain became too much and I sunk into blackness.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was in a state of complete darkness, half awake and half asleep. I couldn't move any of my limbs, but I could feel them. I could feel the soft blanket under my fingertips and a rough material wrapped around my waist. I could hear the sounds in the room, someone's breathing and two others whispering back and forth.

I pushed through the darkness, not liking this state of helplessness. I used every ounce of energy in me to open my eyes, but I didn't budge. I let out a groan of annoyance, but the only sound that came out of me was a slight whine. The whispering stopped and I heard shuffling. A door closed and the bed I was laying on shifted, like somebody had sat on it.

"Come on, Mar. Wake up," I heard a voice whisper above me. I wasn't in complete darkness anymore, I could see the brown light of my eyelids. I could now feel the pressure of my eyes and I felt them flutter open at command.

The room around me was small, with brown paint on the walls and no furniture except for the bed and a folding chair beside it. I layed on the log-framed bed with a light comforter wrapped around me. The person sat on my bed was Paul, a nervous and worried smile on his face. His eyes seemed darker than normal and his hair was tousled like he was running his hands through it.

Just as I was about to smile at his presence I felt a weight crush my relieved mood. I could feel the pain once more and I felt my hands lay over my stomach. I looked from my stomach to Paul and I jumped slightly as the memories flooded back.

I scrambled up and away from him, pressing my back against the headboard. He jerked, a hand reaching out in worry.

"Careful, careful! You'll rip your stitches!" he exclaimed. I didn't care at the moment, I just wanted to get away from him. I pulled the covers off my body and Paul jumped off the bed. "Don't get up, I can move."

He walked over to the end of the bed, standing near the door. I looked frantically around for others exits, but I only saw a window and there was no way I could get out of that without him catching me first.

"Marlene, please, let me explain. Please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you," Paul said desperately, his eyes following mine to the window. I jerked my gaze back to him, my incredulous stare sharp.

"What? 'Don't be afraid'? Are you out of your mind?!" I snapped, throwing my arms up in the air and feeling a painful pull in my stomach. I looked down at myself to see that I was dressed in a man's long sleeve shirt and shorts that I had seen Kim wear before. I pulled up the shirt to see bandages wrapped around my middle. "Not gonna hurt me? Have you seen my stomach? I've barely been able to walk for days!"

"I'm so sorry. Trust me, I almost tore Dylan's throat out," Paul growled, his face a strange mixture of despair and rage. He shook ever so slightly, making my heart pick up, remembering what happened before. "He's lucky it was his first phase or he would be dead."

I stared at Paul, fear coursing through me. " _Dead". He could kill someone. He was a gigantic wolf that can kill._ Paul met my eyes and he melted, taking a step closer. I flinched visibly and he stopped in his tracks.

"But I swear to you Marlene, I would never in a million lifetimes hurt you." He seemed to believe his own words. His stance was strong, his eyes blazing in promises, but I just shook my head and lowered my gaze.

"No, you already have hurt me. You _lied_ to me. You didn't tell me that you could change into a fucking wolf. You let me learn to trust you before ripping the ground out from under me. That hurt more than that kid getting me with his goddamn _claws_."

"Just… Just let me explain to you. None of this was supposed to happen. I promise if you let me explain then you can leave and never come back. I just want you to know the whole truth."

Paul looked so broken that something deep inside me was screaming for me to get up and comfort him. Something inside of me didn't seem to get that he was a monster, it just trusted him wholeheartedly. I opened my mouth to respond, but the waging war inside me wouldn't allow it. _You wanted answers, here is your opportunity. He probably won't tear your head off right now. What is there to lose? He's giving you an out._

"May I sit?" he said hesitantly when I nodded. He gestured to the end of the bed and I stared at him. "I just feel like I'm blocking the door and I don't want to give you another reason to be afraid. I want you to feel safe."

I scoffed, but nodded all the same. He slowly walked to the other side of the bed that I wasn't sitting on and sat as far as he could from me. The path to the door was open now, I could leave, but I knew I needed these answers.

"I've never had to explain this to anyone before so just bear with me I guess.. Uh, this is going to be a little harder than I thought. Well…"

"Just tell me why you can change into a wolf," I said uncharacteristically impatient. Paul shifted uncomfortably and I started to feel guilty for snapping. _I shouldn't feel guilty, he deserves this discomfort after lying to me_.

"Well, supposedly we Quileutes are descended from wolves. The "Spirit Chief", Taha Aki, would put his spirit into the body of a wolf to protect the tribe from the cold ones. So any direct descendant of Taha Aki is able to become a shapeshifter if a vampire is near-"

"Woah, woah, wait," I said, cutting Paul off from his rehearsed-sounding speech.

" _Vampires?_ "

Paul stared at me for a second, the corners of his mouth twitching like he was fighting off a smirk. I felt my eyes narrowed, becoming somewhat offended by how he thought this was amusing.

"Marly, you saw me change into a wolf the size of a horse. Now you are questioning the existence of bloodsuckers?" Paul said, letting out a laugh. Heat rushed to my face, but I kept my glare.

"So what isn't real? Are there witches, ghosts, goblins, mummies?" I exclaimed. Paul looked down, the smirk growing. "And stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, I just… I missed you."

I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest. _He missed me, probably as much as I missed him._ I looked down, having a sudden urge to cry. I wanted to hate him, to be terrified of him, but it was like my whole body was against that.

"Is much as I hate to admit it, I missed you too," I mumbled, but I knew Paul could hear me. I looked up to see a small smile on his face. He reached out his hand, grasping my smaller hand in his. The action pushed the tears into my eyes and I blinked quickly to make them go away. I felt like my heart was breaking and mending at the same time.

"Marlene…"

"Should I be afraid of you?" I asked suddenly, cutting Paul off. He shook his head and went to protest, but I kept going. "Please answer me honestly… Do you hurt people? Could you hurt me? _Will_ you hurt me? I don't know how to comprehend this, Paul. I'm so scared..."

A flash of pain crossed his features at my confession and he got up, sitting down a lot closer to me. I didn't flinch, my trust of him slowly coming back. He reached forward and pulled me into a hug, crushing but gentle at the same time. My face burned slightly, but I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as hard as I possibly could. Leaning back, he took my face in his hands.

"Marlene listen to me. You _never_ have to be afraid of me. I am here to protect you, to protect the tribe, but especially you. I will _never_ hurt you. It hurts me just to think of it." His words were strong, promising, like he had never believed anything more than he believed what he just said. And I believed his every word.

I choked out a sob, pulling him close again, muttering into his neck that I was sorry. I felt him shake his head, but he didn't protest. Holding me close he kissed the top of my head.

God, I missed him.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had always been unnaturally easy, talking to Paul, but the words seemed to flow out of both of us like never before. I'd ask a question, he would answer, no hesitation.

A whole new world seemed to open up to me. A world of monsters and guardians that I had never seen before. It was easy convincing myself that Paul was the latter. He fit the part so perfectly, like he was made to protect me.

He told me everything from the beginning, from Sam's first phase. He told me about how terrifying and isolating it was for Sam. The came Jared, and then Paul himself. He was Sam's Third (third in command he explained). He explained all of their enhanced abilities and the pack mind. My head was spinning with questions, but Paul never seemed to get annoyed with how many I had. If anything he seemed elated that I wasn't scared anymore.

I didn't know how to take it all, though. It was still very hard to believe.

"I still think this is some weird dream and I'm going to wake up and you all are going to laugh at me," I mumbled. Paul laughed loudly and I smiled smally.

"Trust me, it's definitely not a dream."

"I feel like dream you would say that just to screw with me," I said, eyes narrow. Paul smirked, still chuckling. His eyes slipped down to my stomach for the hundredth time during our conversation and I sighed. "What?"

"I just want to know how bad you got hurt, nobody will tell me. There was so much blood, Marly. I thought you were dead," Paul sighed. I squeezed his hand, which had somehow found it's way back to mine.

"I wasn't going to die, Paul. Trust me. I've bled worse than that before. And we all know you are a little dramatic sometimes," I chuckled. Paul's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, brushing off my jab.

"Bled worse? When have you ever bled worse?" he asked, eyes slightly wider than normal. My breath caught in my throat, my heart picking up it's pace. I threw on a nervous smile to cover the fear in my eyes.

"Well-"

A loud knock on the door saved me, like in the movies that Kim showed me. I was relieved by the interruption as Kim and a middle aged woman I didn't know walked into the room. Kim tried to give me one of her bubbly smiles, but something seemed very off. The woman, though, seemed to be at complete ease. She smiled a kind smile at me, walking closer.

I found myself flinching away slightly, falling into Paul a little. My subconscious was screaming that she was a monster and she was going to hurt me. I gulped, leaning further back into Paul. His hand found the small of my back, rubbing his thumb back and forth reassuringly.

"Hello, Marlene. I'm Sue, and I'm the one that fixed up your stomach there. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm just here to go over a few things and ask a couple questions," the woman said, her smile never faltering. I hesitated, looking to Paul, waiting for his approval. I needed to know that he thought this was okay. I felt like my entire well-being was balanced in his hands right now. He nodded at me, smiling smalley.

"What kind of questions?" I asked, looking at Sue hesitantly.

"We will get to that later. First I just wanted to tell you what I did. You had deep cuts on your abdomen, three of them that started at the middle of your rib cage and reached down almost to your pelvis. I stitched them up, they should heal pretty quickly, but you should not do any lifting and very minimal exercise. So I suggest bedrest for at least a week. Definitely no jumping and try not to bend over to much. Understand?"

"I guess…"

"Okay, I'm glad we are on the same page. Can you tell me on a scale from 1 to 10 how bad your pain is?"

"Uh, a 4, I guess… maybe a 5. I've always had a really high pain tolerance, so I don't really know," I mumbled, staring at the pale bedsheets. I wrapped my hands in the sleeves of the long sleeve I was wearing, anxiously trying to distract myself from all the attention. Nothing good ever happens when the attentions on me.

"I can tell you have a high pain tolerance."

My head snapped up at that comment and I stared at Sue, searching for an answer to the cryptic comment she spoke. Her eyes, though, were glazed over in kindness and care. I moved my eyes to Kim and her head was hanging low, not meeting my eyes. It was like my heart was trying to push its way out of my chest at that moment, the moment I knew she had told someone.

"Paul I think you should leave," I snapped, the anger lacing my voice with venom. I felt Paul freeze and his posture straighten. Kim sniffled once, as if she was trying hold back tears.

"What?"

"Now, Paul," I let out through clenched teeth. Hesitantly, he stood from the bed, but as he left I didn't feel scared or unsafe. I was ready to scream my lungs out. My anger was boiling over, I felt the blood rushing through my body to my face.

Paul gave me one last look of confusion, before slipping out of the room. Instantly, I was on my feet, giving myself the power in the room with the two other women still sitting on the bed. Kim finally met my eyes, and I knew. I set my jaw, giving her a look I've only given one other woman in my entire life.

" _How. Could. You?_ "


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Marly-"

"No. _Don't_." I was livid. Kim stared at me, tears falling freely down her face now. "I honestly can't even look at you right now. What the fuck, Kim? We talked about this! You weren't supposed to tell! It wasn't your secret to tell-!"

"Marlene, stop it," Sue's harsh voice cut in, making my glare snap to her. "She didn't have to say anything to me, I saw. Now keep your voice down if you want this conversation to be private."

What _right_ did she have to but in? This was _my_ secret! _My_ life that was in danger! I could feel my insides quaking with rage, my hands clenching into tight fists.

"Don't you _dare_ order me around like you are my fucking _mother_ ," I snarled at the older woman in front of me, shocking her. She took a slight step back and I understood why, anger had to be taken seriously around here. "You have _no_ idea how much Kim put my life at risk. I will be dead by the morning."

I could feel the anger leaving me in waves, being replaced by cold harsh panick. I felt the air get instantly get knocked out of my lungs. I gasped, trying grasp what was left of the oxygen in the room, but there was none.

"You killed me. You killed me…" I repeated with my gasps. I could barely hear Kim's apologies behind the roaring behind my ears. I was already as good as dead. My parents were going to find me.

"I need you to take big breaths, Mar. You aren't gonna die, I promise. I've got you. I've got you," Kim said, trying to calm her own sobs, pulling me into a hug. I couldn't even fight back, I was too terrified and panicky.

"They warned me, they said if I told..." I gasped, shaking. "I don't want to die, Kim. Please don't make me die."

"I promise I won't let you die-"

"BUT YOU DID THIS!"  
Kim barely even flinched at my loud voice, she just held me tighter as I sobbed into her shoulder. She knew she didn't do this as much as I knew she didn't, but I needed someone to blame. And she was okay with that.

"Sue, can you please give us some space and ask Paul to come back up here when I call him. But _not_ before that," Kim said softly. When the door closed softly Kim got up, letting go of me, and pulled the chair up from the side of the bed so she could be facing me. SHe sat down and took her hands in mine.

I looked into her eyes and I instantly felt horrible. I had no right to scream at her, she didn't do anything. Any doctor would have seen my scars, that's why my parents never took me to the hospital when I was sick. I looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Kim," I sniffled. "I just… I'm so scared… and I didn't know who to blame… it wasn't your fault, I know that… I just can't tell the cops or anything and-"

"Shh, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I only have two requirements for you," she said, rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand like Paul does. I looked up at her warily, I couldn't tell anybody else, she had to understand that. My parents would _literally_ kill me.

"What kind of requirements?"

"You will never go back to that house after we go grab your stuff- don't. I'm not finished. We will go grab anything you want and we will find a place for you to stay. My mom agreed you could stay with us, Emily said you could stay here, and Paul would totally let you stay at his house. None of them know what's going on, just that you can't go home."

I stared at her, waiting for her to finish so I could protest. But by the time she was done I couldn't. She hadn't told anyone else except Sue, she'd kept her word. I thought she had told everyone. I couldn't stay with any of them though. I am too much of a burden. I couldn't disrupt their lives like that.

"Kim-"

"Marly, please. I _need_ you safe, you are my best friend. Please come live with me, my mom is totally fine with it and we have a spare room if you don't wanna share a room with me. And we can do everything together like watch movies and go shopping. We will celebrate holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Marly, you will have a normal family. One that loves you with all their heart. And a sister that would never let anyone hurt you."

By the end of her speech I was crying again. I don't think I could explain how much I yearned for all of that. It seemed so impossible, though, like it would never work out.

"Just think about it, please. The second condition would be that you can't run from us, Mar. Emotionally and physically. You have to talk to me or Paul or anybody. We need you here. You are apart of all of us now, and it would break all of our hearts if you left us now."

Kim was crying as much as me by now. I honestly didn't know what to say. I'd been planning on running my entire life, but these people have made it so hard. And now Kim was begging me to stay. I couldn't leave her. And I couldn't leave Paul. I looked up at her searching eyes and gave her a slow nod.

She hesitated for a second, doubting that I was cooperating with her for once. But then her face lit up and she basically pounced on me. I felt the pain in my stomach become apparent again, but I tried to ignore it as I hugged my best friend back, smiling with actual hope and happiness.

 _Then the smile dropped for a second in surprise. Hope? That's new._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You should just wake her up, dinner's gonna be ready soon and she hasn't ate in like two days."

"But she is finally sleeping without nightmares! Will you just shut up, she will get up when she get's up," Paul's voice snapped, his arm tightening around me. My eyebrows furrowed at the noise and I dug my face into his chest more.

"Shut up," I mumbled into his t-shirt. His body rumbled laughter and I huffed in annoyance. "Stop laughing. 'M tired."

That just made him laugh a little louder. I frowned, reaching up and rubbing my eyes as they opened. I glared at Paul as he smirked down at me, running my hand through my dark messy hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" I yawned, searching around the room for an indication of how late it was. It seemed like mostly everybody was in the kitchen except for Brady and Ava, Paul's younger cousin, who were sitting on the couch across from us. Ava was playing some video game that she and Jessie had been trying to explain to me earlier. Her and I didn't really talk much because she was _always_ with Brady or sassing Sam, which Paul says puts her on Patrol, but she was pretty cool and a lot like me apparently.

"Forever," Brady replied, making me roll my eyes playfully and Paul glare at him.

"Not long enough," Paul countered, making Ava snort and Brady grin at her. I shook my head at all their exchanges reaching up to stretch my back, pulling at my stomach, making me wince. "Woah, quit that. No stretching or bending or any of that."

I rolled my eyes for the second time, ignoring him as I crack my neck. Honestly I probably didn't sleep in the most comfortable position, curled up in a ball against Paul, but I was definitely very comfy while I was sleeping. I had no nightmares and I felt completely safe, like no one was going to hurt me while I slept. And I knew who to blame for that.

The pain in my stomach was becoming more sore than shooting, but god it still hurt like a bitch. It hurt to move in general, which Paul noticed. But I had to power through, he needed to learn that.

"Hey, hold on," Paul said quickly, shooting up as I shifted to the edge of the couch. He held out a hand to me and I stared up at him exasperated. "Don't look at me like that, Mar. Sue told me I'm supposed to help."

"Help. Not smother."

"Same difference," he chuckled. I glared at him and he grinned. "Now if you wanna get up you better grab my hand."

I pouted as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up slowly. He didn't take a step back so we were very close, chest to chest.

"You are a jerk," I said glaring up at him. He shrugged, leaning down, kissing my forehead.

"And you're stubborn. Now let's go see Kim, because that's obviously why you got up," he laughed, stepping back. I shrugged, putting on an innocent smile as I walked towards the kitchen with Paul by my side. I ran my fingers through my hair a few more times to tame it. I felt Paul's hand grab the hand that was smoothing my hair nervously, intertwining our fingers. I squeezed his hand as we entered the louder room.

Collin, Sam, Emily, Jared, and Jessie were all at the table, scarfing down newly made food. Kim was up at the counter filling her plate with food. My stomach suddenly felt dangerously empty and I looked at Paul with child-like excitement, dragging him toward the food as he laughed.

I grabbed a plate with a clatter, catching Kim's attention. She turned to me with the bubbliest of smiles on her face.

"Marly! Guess what? Emily just asked me to be one of her bride's maids!" she exclaimed. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow that's great Kim," I said, shocked slightly. Kim beamed rushing off to tell someone else the good news.

"What?" Paul chuckled, I turned to see him staring down at me.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't even know Emily was getting married," I laughed embarrassed. Paul shook his head laughing down at me.

"Haven't you noticed the rock on her finger?" I shook my head. "Well she's getting married and you are going, as my date."

I raised my eyebrows at him, before turning and putting food on my plate, not giving him an answer. I didn't even know what to say. Once I was done filling my plate I looked back up to him expecting him to be nervous or something, but he just had that stupid cocky look on his face.

"So your date…?"

"Friend date or date date, your choice," Paul grinned at me and I nodded, once again not answering him. I spun around so I was leaning against the counter as I ate my food slowly and quietly, stuck in thought.

Honestly, with everything going on I kind of forgot I even liked Paul like that. Maybe that just showed how screwed up I was. I mean of course he was the person I missed the most and couldn't stop thinking about, but it was more of needing to be near him than needing to be _with_ him. Now he was asking me out. Or was he?

"Hey," I heard a soft voice. I turned to look at Paul who was looking down at me. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and my face colored slightly. "Don't think about it so much. Better yet, don't think about it at all. We can just go and hang out, have some fun. Maybe even dance a little and eat a ton of food. Just don't think about it."

"Okay," I said softly, practically hypnotized by his voice. He was right. It's just us, me and Paul, we've hung out before. No big deal.

I finished my food quickly after that, rinsing my plate off in the sink before taking my place back by Paul as he finished his second helping of food. I stood close to him, as always, and watched around the room. Kim finally had sat at the table and was talking to Jared and Collin. Jessie seemed to have disappeared into the living room, probably to talk to Ava and Brady. Emily and Sam were washing dishes up at the sink.

Kim's eyes connected with mine and she smiled brightly. After our emotional talk earlier, we decided that I would try to live with her for a while. She seemed so relieved, but I still couldn't understand why she would be. She then called in Paul and it didn't seem like he had eavesdropped at all, which was surprising. He was frantic with his questions, asking what was wrong and how he could help. I told him I didn't want to talk about it though and he reluctantly let it go.

I knew I would have to explain some stuff to him at some point, very soon probably, but I was terrified. I couldn't tell him certain things, I wasn't ready. I don't know if he would be okay with that.

"Marly, you ready?"

I looked up and Kim was staring at me expectantly. I brightened in embarrassment.

"Uh, what?"

"To go get your stuff?"

"I-"

"She can't," Paul cut in with a mouth full of food. I looked up at him just as he swallowed. "I don't know what you are talking about, but she's on bedrest. She isn't supposed to be going places."

"Stop smothering her, Paul. We have to go get something."

"Go get what? I'll go get it," Paul said, putting his plate down like he was ready to go. My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. "What? Is it like 'women stuff'? I'm not afraid of tampons."

I blushed furiously and I shook my head even harder as everyone in the room burst into loud laughter. I turned and glared at Kim who was snickering behind her hand.

"No. I have to go grab some clothes from my house," I said through my teeth.

"Well can't you borrow Kim's?"

"Paul this isn't up for debate," I snapped. His eyes narrowed for a second, but then his face dropped. My heart ached for a second and I placed my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. There is some stuff going on and I have to get some things from my house. I will explain everything when I get back, okay?"

My voice was soft and quiet, trying to make our conversation a little more private. Paul looked into my eyes and instantly nodding, seeing the pleading in them. I smiled smally at him, getting on my tip toes and kissing his cheek. His skin seemed to feel slightly warmer than normal under my lips.

"Okay Kim. Let's go."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I sat in the front of Kim's car, a lump in my throat. My things were piled in the back and in the trunk. From my comforter to my clothes to my money in Kim's purse, I had grabbed anything I had ever considered mine. My room was so empty by the time Kim and I had stripped it down that I felt like it was time to run. It was the time I had dreamed of.

I was in Kim's car right now, though. Staring out the window at the stars above us, letting silent tears roll down my face. I felt like I was straying off course. This wasn't what I had planned. The money in Kim's purse seemed to be screaming at me to take it and run. Go to another town, get an apartment, get a job. Everything was set out for me, but I wasn't listening.

Kim's car clunked to a stop in front of her house, the small pale yellow cottage with flowers rimming the edges. She got out quickly, saying something loudly. The door of the house creaked open and her mother came out, looking less dressed up then normal, her hair billowing around her face and no sign of makeup on her features. Ms. Connweller wrapped her thin arms around herself, battling the chilly air outside.

I slowly stepped out of the car, staring at the ground, letting my hair cover my face. I realized I still wore the men's long sleeve (Paul's I found out) and Kim's pajama shorts. I could feel the my personality sinking back into myself with the cold air. I had felt free to be myself earlier. Not Marlene Dawson, the girl defined by abusive parents, but Marly Dawson, the girl who was somebody.

But now I was Marlene again, closing in on myself, scared and anxious. I felt so out of place, I wasn't supposed to be here. I could feel their eyes on me, waiting for me to greet Ms. Connweller or thank her for the invitation into her home, but honestly I felt like I was being taken prisoner. After everything that had happened the last few days, I couldn't trust Kim. It just wasn't in me. Which made me terrified, there was a part of me saying that her intentions were not pure. And the only person I did trust I had left behind.

"Come in, girls, it's cold out," Ms. Connweller said, voice loud enough to be heard but soft enough to be gentle. I grabbed a single bag out of the car and made my way into the house behind Kim. I'd been in the house many times before, but right now everything felt more closed off and darker. Like a prison.

"Mom, I was wondering if we could all sit down and talk about this tomorrow. Marly has had a pretty long day," Kim said, her voice seemingly distant. I looked over at the two of them and found her mother nodding.

"Yes, yes of course. Take as much time as you need, Marlene. You can stay as long as you like."

I tried a smile in Ms. Connweller's direction, but I'm sure it seemed very forced. It was forced, though. I was panicking more by the minute, I needed to leave.

"Let me show you where the guest room is, or your room now," Kim said softly, waving down the hallway. I followed slowly, looking at the pictures on the wall. There were so many that it was unbelievable.

At the end of the hall, across from Kim's bedroom, Kim stopped at the door. She opened it, directing me inside before her. The room was cold, obviously never used, and pretty small. It had queen sized bed and a dresser and that's about all it could fit. But I really didn't need anymore. There was a large window on one side of the room that faced toward the house next door and another window above the bed.

"Just set your stuff down and we can go get the rest of it," Kim said quietly, making me turn to her. I nodded, setting down my bag next to a towel and a toothbrush on the bed.

It only took one more trip to get everything. We set the other garbage bag of clothes on the ground next to the dresser and Kim started pulling the existing comforter off the bed so I could replace it with mine. We worked quietly, not saying much. I knew Kim didn't want to push me and I absolutely loved her for that, she knew I was scared.

"Okay so my mom got you a towel and a toothbrush, you can put your clothes in the dresser, and I actually have a jar somewhere around here for all your money," Kim said, looking around. She pulled open the top drawer of the dresser and smiled. She held up a mason jar proudly, setting it on the dresser and digging through her purse for my money. She put all the money inside and smiled at me.

I felt the tears coming back again and I blinked a few times. I should be so grateful for her, for this, but I wasn't. I was scared. I wanted to leave. She was doing all of this for me and every part of me was rejecting it. I felt like a terrible friend.

"If you need anything you know where to find me," Kim said, her voice patient. A tear fell.

"Goodnight, Kim," I said quietly, pulling her in for a hug. It was the only way for me to show that I appreciated her at that moment.

"Goodnight, Marly," she said, hugging me tightly. She let go of me, gave me a supportive smile, and disappeared off to her room.

I stared at the door for a moment, waiting for her to come back. I didn't know what expected her to say if she did. Did I want her to tell me to go home? That I had permission to leave? The honest answer was no. No matter how wrong this felt I knew this was the best place for me, the safest place for me.

I grabbed my comforter and laid down, pulling it over myself. I hugged the blanket close to me, feeling the weight on my heart pull so harshly that not crying was no longer an option. Tears rolled down my face quickly, shaky breaths escaping my mouth.

 _You will be okay, Marlene. You will be okay._

I don't remember falling asleep.

 _A/N: I know I haven't added a new author's note in a while, but I just wanted to say that you are now all caught up with Quotev! I'm glad you guys enjoy!_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"A little excited there?" Kim's teasing voice cut through my thoughts. My gaze snapped to hers in confusion and she stole a glance at my jittering leg. I rolled my eyes, biting the tip of my index fingernail.

"Just bored, you driving like a fucking grandma," I taunted, looking back out the window, counting the addresses and waiting for the right one to pop up.

"Oh wow, ouch. Sassy Marly is out to play today. I swear to god you are bipolar."

"I don't have bipolar disorder, actually," I said, matter-of-factly. I heard Kim stutter slightly and I turned my gaze on her once more, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant," she huffed, slightly embarrassed. I adjusted my mouth slightly to hide my smirk, shaking my head at her. I looked out the window in front of me, seeing Emily's house come into view. It was nice out today, so a couple people were out on the front porch, Paul being one of them.

Kim was right about one thing, my moods were crazy. Seeing Paul made me light up inside, a smile adorning my features. Despite how terrible last night may have been, I felt better now just seeing him.

His gaze had moved to us by now, seeing and hearing the car pull into the driveway. His smile was like mine, like I had just made his entire day one hundred times better.

I opened the door and stepped from the car, making my way to my friends. I slid into my place next to Paul with ease, like it was the most natural thing I would ever do. No one batted an eye, some smiled in my direction as a greeting, but other than that I was once again in my own little world that consisted only of me and him.

"Hello." The word left my mouth with the smoothness of familiarity, Paul smiling down at me.

"Hi, beautiful." That was his reply, as always.

And then launched small talk which turned into odd conversation which turned into deep thoughts being voiced, as it always was with him.

By the time our continuous conversation was interrupted it was two hours later and we were the only two left out on the porch. We were talking about childhood pets, more like Paul's childhood pets I guess, when Kim sat down next to me on the porch swing.

"Did you want to go shopping today? We can just hit small shops in Forks or go all the way to Port Angeles, I don't really care, you just don't have that many winter clothes and it's November now…" Kim trailed off, probably seeing the _very_ uncomfortable look on my face. I found myself opening and closing my mouth, searching for some excuse to give as to why I couldn't go. Nothing came though, and I probably just ended up looking like some dumbfounded fish.

"I…"

"Marly is coming to my house today, we were gonna hang out and watch some movies. She's _technically_ still on bedrest." Paul interrupted, saving me from my embarrassing facial expressions. My emotions fought against each other, battling over which one would surface. I was relieved, slightly irritated, and very anxious. But neither of my friends were paying attention to me, having a stare off of their own.

Kim was obviously irritated and doubtful, she knew Paul was lying, but she also knew that I needed to spend time with him. She had said it over breakfast this morning, saying he was "good for my health". I thought it was stupid and just Kim prying like usual, but she was definitely right.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping, even if it is just one shop," Kim compromised, very reluctantly. My heart fluttered slightly, my body knowing I will be spending all day with Paul. I sent a winning smile in Kim's direction, to which she playfully glared at. Kim walked away, almost stomping, and I turned to Paul laughing slightly.

"Your house, huh?" I said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I mean you gotta meet my mom at some point, right?" he chuckled, watching my eyes widened slightly.

"Your mom?"

"Yes, I still live with her you know." he laughed. His smile became softer as he saw my panic. "She isn't that bad, she is actual one of the best people in the world."

"I'm not very good with moms…" I swallowed. Paul grasped my hand in his, pulling me up from my spot on the porch swing.

"She will love you, I promise. Now stop worrying, we have places to be."

The car ride to Paul's house was silent, which he seemed comfortable with, but I was panicking slightly. A little bit about his mom yes, but mostly about making up an excuse as to why I was living with Kim all the sudden. Kim and I had talked over breakfast and she said that he would give me space if I needed it, but he is going to start pushing sooner or later. And I wanted to get that out of the way.

But what was I supposed to say to him? I couldn't tell him the truth, it's too hard. He wouldn't take it well, I don't know how he would react. I can't keep hiding things from him, though. He knows when I'm lying. He knows when something is wrong. He-

"Stop thinking so hard, you are hurting my brain," Paul chuckled. I looked up at him startled. He was staring at the road, but reached a hand out and took one of mine. "What's wrong?"

"I'm living with Kim," I blurted. Paul's gaze snapped to be, eyes slightly narrowed. His eyes scanned my face, seemingly looking for answers.

"Living? I thought you were just staying with her until your parents got back?"

"No. I live with her now, in her guest room," I said, my gaze wandering back out the window.

"Why?" Paul asked, his voice slightly harsh. He was upset. I frowned, but didn't turn to look at him.

"I can't-"

"Marlene. I swear to God, you better tell me what's going on," Paul snapped. I turned my gaze to him, feeling walls going up with his demanding tone. "I am always left in the dark, I feel like I barely know anything about you."

I stared at him for a moment, seeing the irritation develop harsher in his every feature. I could understand where he was coming from, but I just couldn't tell him.

I turned my head away from him, looking back out the window. We were on my street now.

"Marlene, talk to me, please. You are scaring me. I don't-"

He was cut off by my gasp as we passed my house. I grasped his hand tightly, my body instantly pleading for his protection. My house was out of sight now, but the image was planted in brain.

"What? What's going on?"

"My mom's home."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The lies were just piling up. I didn't know what to do with them or where to go. One lie led to the next and then the next. I didn't want to lie anymore, at least not to Paul. He didn't deserve this.

 _His mind wasn't his own, though_ , my brain kept screaming. _He shares it with all those other people that will know everything about you._ But I knew, it was just an excuse. I was a coward. There was no reason to keep things from him now, except my cowardice.

As we pulled into his driveway, my first thought wasn't to look at his house. It was to look at him. His jaw was set in a hardline and he was frowning slightly, but his eyes were dancing. Sparkling, even. He was excited.

He was beautiful.

His gaze met my eyes and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so perfect. I wanted to be closer to him, not to be separated by the console between us. His gaze was pulling me in and I never wanted to look away.

There was a crash with the sound of a screen door slamming and then loud howls sounded across the gravel driveway. I looked away from Paul's eyes to see a large paws and a droopy face pressed against his driver side window. My eyes widened as Paul spun around quicker than any normal human could move.

"Jack! Down!" he scolded. The dog just opened his mouth to let his long tongue fall out and panted in a sort of laughter. "I swear to God, you are the stupidest, most disobedient dog I have ever…"

He went on scolding the dog as he got out of the truck, but "Jack" seemed unfazed as he jumped up pressing to large paws into Paul's chest. My eyes widened more as I realized that I would have been on the ground if that had been me. I cleared my throat, anxious but a little excited, and jumped out of the truck.

Loud howls sounded again and suddenly the large bloodhound was in front of me. He looked like he was about to pounce, so I took a couple steps back and put a hand out. Instantly the dog sat.

"Uh…"

Paul laughed from behind me. I watched him walk around me and rough up the dog's ears. Jack looked up at him hopefully, panting again, seemingly smiling.

"This is Jack, he is our male bloodhound," Paul said, smiling back at me. "We have a female too, Lily. My mom breeds them, her family has bred bloodhounds since she was little. It's a way to get extra money, plus it's a lot of fun. They are specifically trained too, Jack just doesn't listen to guys."

"So you have a sexist dog?" I said, trying to keep a straight face. Paul laughed loudly in his howl like laughter.

"I guess, yeah," he smiled, walking up to me and talking my hand. I smirked at him, shaking my head. "Let's go inside, dinner should be ready soon."

I nodded, but I was starting to feel myself shake. _You shouldn't be scared. Pull it together._ The grip on my head tightened before I was being pulled into a crushing hug. It was quick and simple, but so reassuring. My shaking stopped instantly, I felt like I could take on the world. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, the fabric of his shirt bunching up in my fists.

And then he was letting go. I didn't feel surrounded by protection anymore, but I wasn't shaking. I was alright and I could do this.

I felt my thin jacket be gently pulled off my shoulders and I turned to see Paul hanging it up on the hook behind me. I took off my shoes slowly, neatly placing them next to the other shoes near the door. I looked up at the house, finally inside, taking in my surroundings. The house smelled like Paul, though not as earthy. The furniture seemed old and a little cheap, but it was worn and covered in knick knacks of sorts. There was obviously a family here, it was obviously a home.

To the left of the entryway I could hear soft music pouring out of the doorway. There was a woman singing softly along with it too. Paul grabbed my hand and tugged me in that direction.

We entered through the doorway to see a woman cooking some sort of pasta. She was young, mid-thirties probably, and very beautiful. Her long sleek black hair fell in a braid down her back, obviously put there a while ago because of the strands falling out, and her skin was a gorgeous tone of the dark russet brown everyone on the Reservation had. The dog laying at her feet, Lily I presumed, looked up at the sight of us and barked a sharp yap. The woman turned toward us, a smile suddenly gracing her features.

"Oh my gosh, I knew he would have to bring you around sometime," she exclaimed, setting the wooden spoon down on the counter. She had laughter lines and crow's feet next to her eyes, but to me it made her more beautiful.

I looked up at Paul, surprised by her greeting. The sight was one I'd never seen. His face had darken slightly in embarrassment, he was blushing. I bit my tongue, holding back my laughter.

"Come, sit Marlene, please. I've wanted to meet you for quite some time," she said giddily, pointing the island in front of her. I smiled shyly and sat down at one of the seats.

"So I'm guessing introductions aren't in order," I said, trying to push my shyness away. Paul's mother let out a laughter that was very similar to Paul's.

"You have no _idea_ how much this boy talks about you. All day, 'Marlene did this' and 'Marlene did that'. 'Have I ever told you how pret-"

"Mom," Paul's voice was sharp, obviously irritated and embarrassed. "She gets it."

His mom let out another loud laugh and I smiled fondly in Paul's direction. He rolled his eyes, sitting down next to me at the island, brushing his hand slightly against my thigh. I shivered slightly at the touch, not nearly as uncomfortable as I thought I would be by someone touching me there.

"I, personally, disagree. You do keep your feelings quite hidden. Just want to make sure she knew," she smirked, again I saw so much of Paul in her. "Anyways, it's so nice to finally officially meet you! My name is Jennie."

"It's nice to meet you too," I murmured, feeling my shyness creep in again. She gave me a brilliant smile.

"Mom your food is burning," Paul said off-handedly. Ms. Lahote shot up, finally hearing the faint sizzling.

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed, rushing back to her pasta. "I don't understand how you always know before I do."

I shot Paul a confused look and he shook his head slightly. His mom doesn't know he is a shapeshifter.

"Mom we are gonna go watch a movie in the living room," Paul said, taking my hand up in his.

"Alright, love, but dinner will be done soon," she said, not taking her eyes off the stove.

Paul nodded, tugging my hand slightly in the direction of the entryway. We crossed it to the other room on the other side. It was very small, only a tv, a couch, and a loveseat. Paul pulled me to the couch, sitting down and waiting for me to follow.

I sat down fairly close to him, wanting to be closer but not pushing it.

"Your mom is so sweet," I mumbled, jealousy making my bones ache. I looked up at his face and a large smile adorned his features.

"I told you that you would like her."

"I wasn't worried about me not liking her, I didn't think she would like me…"

"That's crazy! Of course she would like you, I haven't known my mom to dislike anyone. Especially someone like you-"

I stopped listening as he went on. The conversation form the car came flooding back into my brain. " _I'm always left in the dark!"_ He was so so right. I never told him anything. He was the most important person in my life and he barely knew anything about my personal life. I had to learn to let him in or I might lose him. And I couldn't lose him.

"Marly?" his voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up at him once again, my eyes wide in fear and worry.

"Paul, I have to tell you something…"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I honestly didn't think it through, at all. How was I supposed to tell him? I have never _voluntarily_ told anyone in my entire life. We were out in the open, what if it didn't work out like I imagined in my head? What if he raised his voice? What if his mom heard us?

I could feel the panic coming, my heart racing and my breathing quicken. I couldn't tell him, there was no way. I needed him now, though, I needed him to know. I could feel that things were about to escalate, my mom was home of course they would. I needed him to find out from me before he found out himself, or even found me dead.

"Marly?"

I looked up into his concerned eyes, not knowing what to do or say. He was so eager, so ready for the truth, and yet he was nervous. I could feel all his emotions, I understood everything just from the look in his eyes.

My stomach felt all jumbled and I could feel the pain radiating from the gashes. I hadn't felt the pain all day. I laid a hand over my bandages, wincing.

"Is it your stomach?" Paul questioned, knowing full well that it wasn't what I had to talk to him about. Despite all the lies he knew I was telling, all the secrets I was keeping, he was still giving me an out. All he wanted was for me to be comfortable, even at his own expense.

"No."

I couldn't lie to him anymore. It was like I flipped a switch with that one word. I knew if I opened my mouth I would spill all of my haunting secrets to the beautiful man in front of me. I would confide in him and never stop.

And that scared the hell out of me.

I felt his hand wrap around mine and tears stung my eyes. I wasn't getting away with this anymore, today was the day I had to tell him.

"Come on," his voice was soft and so gentle. He stood slowly, as not to frighten me, tugging me gently by my hand. I followed him, confused.

He pulled me down a hall and to a door, which he opened while gesturing me inside.

If the rest of the house sort of smelled like Paul, this room was the one that definitely did. The lights were still off, but I had always been sensitive to smells and I could tell that this was Paul's room from a mile away.

The lights were switched on and there really wasn't much to see. He had a twin-mattress that no way in Hell he could actually fit on, a dresser shoved against the far wall underneath a particularly small window, and one lone poster from an action movie that came out years ago. The room was oddly clean, except for the small hamper next to the dresser that was overflowing with clothes.

Paul stood at the doorway as I stepped to the middle of his room, taking in my surroundings. The days have been going by so quickly since Halloween, I have barely felt them. Every moment seemed to reveal a new secret or discovery, the world hasn't stopped. But standing in the middle of Paul's room, everything seemed to stop. I was in his world right now, I was in his everyday. And it felt so right. Standing in the center of his room, everything felt so right.

I wasn't scared anymore.

I turned to face him, staring at him. He was leaned against his doorway, watching me closely. His eyes followed my every move, the tiniest of smiles on his lip. I could tell he was feeling just as I was, that everything was right.

I took a deep breath, gathering myself, closing my eyes slowly. I grabbed the hem of my thin long sleeve shirt and tugged upwards. The smoothest I've ever removed my shirt, throwing it to the ground beside me. I ran my fingers through my hair, tucking a couple strands behind my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly. Paul's eyes were wide, his mouth hung open the slightest bit. His eyes travelled down my body, then back up to my face. They showed his confusion, but they also showed a whole new emotion. Astonishment.

He stepped from the door frame, shutting it slightly behind him. He leaned against the door, his body rigid, seemingly scared to move from his spot against the door. I sighed slightly, closing my eyes for a second before meeting his gaze once more.

"Don't freak out."

I turned slowly so my back was facing him. I gathered my hair in one hand, pulling it from my neck and back and laying it over my shoulder. A soft gasp echoed through the room and the air changed. It was now a new kind of tense, even with my back turned I could feel Paul going through all different types of emotion.

I heard no sound, but all the sudden felt a soft touch trail down my spine. My whole body shivered, feeling his fingers trace the scars on my bare skin. My head lolled sideways, the touch chilling every nerve in my body.

"Who?" His whispered was so quiet and calm, and honestly the scariest he had ever sounded.

"My parents, technically. But mostly my mother."

I could feel his fingers shaking against my naked skin. I turned to face him, not feeling the least bit self conscious standing in front of him only in my bra and jeans. I took his hand in mine, meeting his eyes.

His face was stone, an indescribable rage burning through his beautiful eyes. He watched my face, waiting for something I couldn't place. Pain, fear, tears? But all he saw was strength. Strength I had never felt before.

"Why?"

I stared at him, not knowing the answer myself. I had always felt that in some way it was my fault, that I had been such an inconvenience that this is what I deserved. I was wrong.

"I don't know."

"How?"

"Belts, fists, stove, etcetera."

The shaking become stronger, jaw setting tighter. I could see him trying to put a plan together in his head. A plan he though would keep me safe.

"I am okay. I am safe."

And I believed my own words. I was no longer scared for myself. I felt complete, I felt secure. Paul was safe. I was safe. We were safe.

I pulled his hand up to my face and placed it against my cheek. His shaking hand trailed to the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair and down my neck. He pulled my body into his, holding me firm against his chest. His chin placed upon the top of my head, the shaking calming down to a small tremor. He sighed shakily and I could tell he was holding back tears. I hugged him closer, digging my face in his chest.

"You better be."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _We were close. I mean Paul could barely fit on his twin mattress all by himself, but adding me along with it definitely didn't help. The closeness was foreign to me, but it was much more comforting than I could possibly imagine._

" _When did it start?" His voice was quiet, he was keeping his anger in check for me. I was grateful. So many years of being angry and confused, I just wanted a moment where we could just talk like it was normal thing that happened to everyone._

" _Around when I was five maybe? I'm not exactly sure. It didn't start slow though, it was a perfect day in the perfect family and then he was hitting me with the belt."_

 _I felt Paul shiver, he had told me a while ago that thinking about it made him feel nauseous, but he wanted to talk about it. I placed a hand on his arm comfortingly._

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I really don't know," I sighed, digging my face into his chest. "I was scared. I don't know if I was scared of them, or scared of you hating me, or scared of everyone finding out. I just knew that I couldn't tell anyone."_

" _You never have to be scared of me." His voice was quieter than before, he sounded a little offended. I propped my chin on his chest, looking him in the eye._

" _I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."_

I sighed, taking another spoonful of cereal. I was sitting at the bar in Kim's kitchen, the first time I was out this early in the morning. I usually hid in the guest bedroom, scared of interrupting her family routine. Kim thinks I'm dense because of that.

Kim slid into the chair next to me, a big smile on her face. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas, but I felt a swell of happiness when I saw her. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Good morning!" she chirped. I smiled smally at her, continuing to eat my cereal. "How'd it go yesterday at Paul's? You came home really late."

"Uh, it was fine." I wanted to tell Kim that Paul knows now (which probably means the whole pack knows) but I didn't know how to exactly say it.

"So are you guys a thing yet?" I choked on my cereal. "Because Collin and Jessie are finally official. I thought maybe you and Paul-"

"Me and Paul what?" I said with eyes wide. I didn't expect her to ask something like that. Things were finally chilling out. My stomach was healing quicker than expected, I was getting used to the whole "wolf" thing, and I had finally come out about my parents. "Kim things are finally falling into place, please don't mess it up."

"I won't," she grinned. "But I'm sure you will."

"What?"

"I mean I'm positive you won't 'mess it up', but I am using my psychic powers to see the future. And it contains a Lahote wedding."

"Ew, Kimmm," I whined, wrinkling my nose. "Paul and I aren't even-"

"Yet." Her voice was so powerful, so sure. "You and Paul aren't together _yet_. I predict it will be very soon."

"No."

"Yes." She was laughing. "I already know it. It is the perfect time,trust me. And he is basically in love with you already. I-"

"Can we please stop with the teenage crap?" I groaned, making Kim giggle. "I just want my friends right now. No boyfriends."

"You say that, but-"

"Kim."

"Okay, okay," she chuckled. "I'll let it go. For now."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She was gonna kill me someday.

After Kim and I's very awkward talk, the morning seemed to fly by. Soon we were heading to Jessie's to plan parts of Emily's wedding. Jessie lived with her brother Kyle. I had just learned that her dad went missing a couple months ago, which was very shocking. Jessie never seemed like anything bad had happened to her.

I had never been to Jessie's house, and I've never helped plan a wedding before. Needless to say, I was freaking out a little. Kim told me not to worry, basically it was just gonna be us trying on the bridesmaid dresses Emily got, but her "reassurances" didn't help at all.

Emily's wedding was in a week, so the girls were scrambling everywhere. They had magazine cut outs, pictures of flowers, receipts, and dresses thrown all about the living room. I sat on the armchair next to the filled up couches and watched as they scrambled about.

They talked as they worked, and I listened. They talked about the wedding, Jessie and Collin finally getting together, what was happening with Ava's mom, the colleges Kim was thinking about going to, and so much more. Words flew around the room at a faster pace than I could keep up with.

"So Kim told me you might be graduating in January, Marlene?" I popped up at the sound of Emily saying my name, processing over what she just asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said quietly. "I'm basically taking all electives next semester, but if I test out of my final math credit then I'll have all I need for graduation."

"Don't your parents wanna see you walk though? To get your diploma I mean?" Jessie asked, fumbling with a notebook filled with different types of food. I laughed slightly, a sad laugh.

"No, not really. I'm not big on standing in front of a hundred people anyways."

"That's too bad, my brother is basically already shoving me into a cap and gown and I'm only a junior," Jessie laughed. I laughed along with her, though I didn't really think it was that funny.

"What are you doing after school?" Emily asked. I shrugged.

"I never really thought about it."

"Hold on a minute, you told me you were thinking about being a nurse," Kim pouted. I shrugged again.

"I never really planned on staying in La Push. I've been saving up for a long time to leave."

"You can't leave!" Ava protested, scoffing at the idea. We weren't that great of friends, it was odd that she even cared. "I would die if I had to listen to Paul's moping thoughts if you even moved a mile away."

I had forgotten she was a wolf for a minute, but when I realized I turned bright red. I shrugged for the third time.

"I don't- I don't know. I mean I guess I could be a nurse…"

"Do whatever you want to do sweetheart." Emily's voice was soft and gentle. She was only twenty-two, but she sounded so wise and motherly. I looked up at her and gently smiled. "We all will support you either way. Don't let Ava's big mouth sway you."

"Hey! You don't have to listen to that sap everytime I'm on patrol!" Ava protested. "He is _so_ annoying. Paul used to be so cool before you."

I could tell by her tone that what she said wasn't a jab, so I smirked at the comment.

"I still think he is pretty cool," I shrugged, laughing. The girls laughed along with me.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"By the power vested in me by our Spirit Chief and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Billy Black declared, a large smile on his face. "Sam, you may now kiss your lovely bride."

As Sam and Emily's lips met, cheers sounded across the beach. Little Claire upon a boy named Quil's shoulders threw the rest of her pile of flower petals in the air, landing in mine and Quil's hair. I couldn't help, but smile at the happy sight, Sam and Emily barely being able to kiss because of their massive smiles. Even Leah Clearwater, who Paul explained to me was Sam's ex and Emily's cousin, could not help her small smile. The happiness was contagious.

The wedding quickly transitioned into a party. Everyone started making their way from the makeshift altar to the big tent set up for the reception.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, lifting me off the ground slightly, making me let out a girly squeal. The strong arms let me down with a chuckle, and I turned with a playful glare to the handsome man.

His smile was large, the happiness seemed to have affected him to. His smile was as gorgeous as always, pulling a smile out of me too.

"You ready to dance, beautiful?" he said, offering me his hand. I laughed at his flamboyance, taking his hand.

"Not really," I said slowly, wincing at the thought.

"Well too bad."

Soon Paul and I were sitting at a table close to the dance floor, watching as Sam twirled Emily around gracefully. I watched them, wishing I could move as beautifully as Emily, not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of everyone. A hand covered mine, knowing it was Paul's I squeezed it. After a second, I turned to meet his eyes. He was watching me intently, and I raised an eyebrow at him. He leaned in closer to me.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" His words were gentle against my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I rolled my eyes at him, turning my face to meet his eyes. We were extremely close for a second before I shoved him away with a quiet laugh.

"Shut up," I smiled, obviously having no malice intent. I knew I was prettier than normal, I wore a gorgeous long sleeved dress and my hair was curled nicely. I didn't wear much makeup, it hurt my eyes too much, which Kim found funny. I didn't care how I looked, but it felt oddly nice to be complimented by Paul.

I held his hand a little tighter, turning back to watch the dancing, which was now Emily and her dad. I bit cheek, feeling my stomach turn a little in envy. Paul seemed to sense my emotions, letting go of my hand to place one on my thigh. I turned to him once more and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

The dancing was soon over and Jared (who was Sam's best man) announced that everyone should come to the dance floor as they get the food prepared. There was a lot of rustling as people got out of their chairs and made way to dance or to talk to people.

Paul didn't make me dance at first, which I was grateful for. There was too much commotion and I was starting to get a little agitated. We stood by one of the walls of the tent, his arm around my waist, as he talked to people. I watched the people, not talking much, giving a few small smiles here and there when people said hello. There were so many men that I didn't know that came to talk to us. Paul said they were part of the pack that had recently separated from the other wolves.

He explained that, for a while, there was a lot of tension and fighting between the two packs. He still seemed aggravated by the thought of it, though he wouldn't tell me specifically what had happened. Just something about "breaking the treaty" and "bloodsucker lover".

I met a man named Jacob, the biggest man I had ever seen. He made me nervous, his size and all, but the large goofy smile on his face made me relax. He was the other alpha, like Sam, I could tell. I didn't even have to ask.

I met a few other boys; Seth, Quil, and Embry. I had caught glimpses of them all before, Paul said that they were still part of the pack around the time I met him. Embry had been the one who shoved me in the cafeteria. I was still pretty nervous around him.

All the new people were extremely overwhelming, I decided I wasn't fond of weddings. I just played with my dress, tugging on it nervously, as Paul continued to converse.

Soon a slow song had come on, and I felt a tug at my arm. Paul was looking down at me, smirking, and I knew it was time for the dreaded dance. I frowned at him, shaking my head.

"Sorry, beautiful. You don't have a choice. You either come willingly or I will drag you there," Paul laughed. He seemed playful, but there was a very real possibility that he wasn't joking. I pouted, glaring at him.

"Fine."

I have also decided that I hate dancing. I felt so awkward, not knowing where to place my arms, not knowing what is too close or too far away. Paul just watched me struggle for a minute, laughing softly, before directing my arms to wrap loosely around his neck and to be standing chest to chest with him. His hands were on my waist, holding me tightly, and he directed me in a circular motion. I followed him, tripping over my feet a few times, but soon getting the hang of it.

"I have something to tell you."

I looked up at him, having to stretch my neck slightly from the closeness. He was nervous. His smile was shaky and he had weird look in his gorgeous eyes. I frowned at him, running my fingers through his hair for a second, trying to pass on some comfort.

"What's wrong?"

He bit his lip and broke our gaze, looking around anxiously. I was starting to get nervous as well, not knowing if I was just feeding off his emotions or if his behavior was agitating me.

"I have been keeping something from you for a long time."

"You aren't gonna tell me you are some other sort of supernatural being also, are you?" Obviously I was joking, but a part of my stomach was churning. After everything and all the secrets he has shared, what could he be hiding from me? And why would he tell me right now, in the middle of Sam's wedding?

He laughed at my joke, shaking his head. I didn't realize there was a part of me that was serious until I let out the breath I had been apparently holding.

"No, no," he chuckled. "I mean, it is a little supernatural, but it's nothing new."

Now, I was more than confused.

"So I told you about all the 'superpowers' that we have, right?" He didn't give me time to answer. "Well, I uh kept something out."

I inched back slightly, still confused and now afraid of how serious this was becoming. What happened? Did he lie about not hurting people? Killing people?

"Shh," he hushed, sensing my fear. He pulled me back into his chest, I did not fight it. "It is nothing bad, I swear. It's a good thing, I think. A really good thing."

I watched his face, pulling my hands down from his neck and grasping the front of his shirt tightly. I rubbed the smooth fabric between my fingers trying to calm myself down.

"A good thing?"

"It is honestly really hard to explain. It is supposed to be rare and such, but most the wolves do it for some reason. It isn't really an ability, as much as a feeling, you know?"

"No, I don't know," I couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't that the point?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I'm trying to use the memories of the other guys in the pack to go off of, but usually the girls have already heard of imprinting or suspected something was-"

"Wait, imprinting?"

I was so confused that it was starting to irritate me. Paul was skipping around and I had no idea what was going on. I clenched my jaw slightly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He winced at my expression and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not doing a good job at this," he chuckled. "So some wolves meet certain people and suddenly have like this insane connection. Not a natural connection, though. It's like the first time we lay eyes on a person, even if they are a stranger, they become our whole world. Like we would do anything, no be anything, to make them happy."

"Wait so, like love-at-first-sight?"

"In a way…" he sighed, frustrated for some reason. "But not exactly. Here, think about it this way. You have so many priorities in life; family, education, friends, your job, etc. But when you meet this person they instantly come before everything else. You become whatever she needs you to be; a brother, a friend, a lover-"

"So you imprinted on someone? Or one of the other guys did? I mean, from what you are describing Ava and Brady seem to have that down," I laughed, thinking about the two. Their relationship was odd, they were best friends, lovers, family, all in one. "Or Kim and Jared-"

"Or me and you."

I stopped dancing. I stopped moving. I stopped _breathing_. I just stared. I couldn't even think.

"Wait, w-what?"

"Marlene, I imprinted on you."

"Okay, I get that. You just said that," I snapped slightly. I wasn't angry, I was shocked. "I'm not really understanding what that means? So you are saying you're in love with me?"

"Well…" he grimaced. "I mean it is a little early to say that, but in a way I have been completely in love with you since the moment I saw you in that parking lot. But that's-"

I didn't let him finish.

I threw my arms around him, basically throwing myself into him. He caught me with his arms around my waist, squeezing me to him as I hugged him tighter than I've ever hugged anyone. After all the comfort he has brought me in the past month or two, nothing felt as amazing as this.

"You aren't gonna leave me?" I whispered so softly, that if he was human he probably would have heard. He hugged me tighter.

"Marly, I wouldn't have left you even if I was just a normal human. I never would have."

I stepped back from him, staring at him once more. I was dumbfounded.

"You want me? You want me around?"

"Forever, Mar."

It wasn't even me, I swear. It was like the gods pushed me forward, forced my hands to take his face in them and kiss him as passionately as I knew how. He was shocked, hands freezing in their grip on my waist. I pulled back after the smallest second, shocked at myself. I stared at him for second, watching his shocked face.

"Sorry, I-"

His grip tightened around me and, this time, I was the one that didn't get to finish my sentence.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I wrapped my arms around myself, protecting my body from the cold. Quite honestly, it wasn't that cold where I stood by the large picture window in Paul's living room. I couldn't help but feel the chill though, as I stared out at the snowfall. It was the first snow of the season, it wasn't even sticking yet. The flakes just floated gracefully to the ground where they melted on impact.

As a child I always loved snow, especially storms like today. The soft, large snowflakes gliding from the sky always brought this incredible silence. I had always loved the silence. I would push my mattress toward the window and sit there for hours, or at least until I couldn't hide from my mother anymore.

"I love it too," I heard a deep voice from behind me, arms wrapping around my waist a moment later. I hate to say that I melted, but I did, relaxing in his arms and leaning back against his chest.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured. "I wish it was sticking, though."

"I'm glad it's not."

I waited a second for Paul to elaborate, but he didn't. He just kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend today with Kim?"

"I already told you, Kim is going to some big family thing for lunch. Anyways, we are all going to Emily and Sam's later for Thanksgiving dinner. Right?" I turned in his arms, facing him now.

"Yeah, but I don't want to take away-"

"You aren't taking anything from me," I cut him off. "This is already the best Thanksgiving I've ever had and it's still morning."

His expression turned sad and he leaned down to kiss me gently. It had been a week or two since Emily and Sam's wedding and I was still surprised every time he kissed me. It felt so odd, our relationship felt so odd. We were still the same as before, but now he wasn't as afraid to touch me.

"I'm gonna go see if your mom needs help," I said quietly when he pulled away. I pulled myself from his arms and made my way to the kitchen. Ms. Lahote was cooking some sort of pasta and some chicken at the same time. Jack pranced around at her feet, tongue sticking out, seemingly waiting for food. Lily sat in the corner on a dog bed, sleeping.

"Oh, Marlene!" Ms. Lahote seemed to sense me, because she hadn't even turned around. "Can you get three plates out of that cabinet?"

She pointed to a cupboard on her right and I walked over to get them. I placed the three plates on a small table in the corner of the room. It would only be me, Paul, and his mom at this lunch. Paul told me he really didn't have much other family, though he was distantly related to Sam. We would see the pack later though, so for now it was just us.

I was nervous about coming today, I felt like I was intruding Paul's little family tradition. His mom insisted though, Paul would have too but he thought I was gonna spend the day with Kim's family. I didn't see her family as quite my family yet, I mean I was close with her mom a little, but not nearly as much as I was close with Paul's mom.

"Do you need anymore help?"

"No sweetheart, but thank you. I'm almost done, go make sure Paul didn't turn on that tv. He can watch the game at his friend's house later."

I nodded, kind of inwardly laughing at her words. She made Paul sound so young, like he was still a teenager (which he was), but I only ever knew him as a man. It was so odd to hear her talk like he was a child.

I spun on my heels, walking to the living room. Sure enough Paul had the tv on, but he wasn't watching. He was sitting on the couch, slumped over slightly. Sleeping. I smiled fondly at him, making my way around the couch to stand in front of him. He was so talented at falling asleep quickly and anywhere, I could never sleep for the life of me. I reached down to grab the remote from his lap, but he grabbed my wrist suddenly and pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"Hey!" I yelped, falling almost on top of him. I felt him laugh more than I heard him, as he pulled me in close. I rolled my eyes, not being able to keep the smile off my face. "You're an idiot."

"I know," he said quietly, digging his face in my hair, trying to get comfortable again. I tried to shake him off, but he just held me closer. He pulled me into his side, basically on top of him. His arms were wrapped around my waist snugly, hands holding onto my hips firmly.

"I was supposed to come get you."

"I don't care. I'm comfortable and tired. I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed harshly, pretending to be annoyed. Honestly, I didn't really wanna move either. It felt as all was right for that single second, like there were no demons haunting me, like I didn't have to worry about the fact that my parents might be looking for me.

I leaned back into the couch, leaning my head against his, feeling warm and safe with his arms surrounding me. I placed a kiss on the top of his head and he held me tighter.

I could stay like this forever.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was an odd and terrible feeling to miss your abusive parents.

Laying in my bed, wrapped in Paul's arms, I felt the tears begin to fall. His snores droned softly in my ear as I tried to hold back the hiccups. If he woke I wouldn't know what to say, how to explain why I was crying.

I didn't even know how to explain it to myself. But all I could feel was this intense longing to be in the presence of the people who raised me. To gush to my mother about my new found relationship, like Kim does. To see my dad give the hard stare to Paul as he threatens to hunt him down if he ever hurt me.

I blame Kim, honestly. All the movies she forced on me put these incredible fantasies in my head, these alternate realities. I laid awake at night dreaming of hugging my mom when I was sad, feeling the softness of her skin and the light touch of her blonde hair against my cheek.

Of course I didn't actually miss my parents, I missed these characters I created in my head. But after a while I started to notice my hate diminish. I held my hand up to the moonlight, seeing the pale scars around my wrists. I barely noticed them anymore.

I couldn't remember the pain anymore. The last time my parents had hurt me was back in October. It was late December now. Somewhere in the last few months I had convinced myself that the pain couldn't have been as unbearable as I had remembered. These were my parents! How had I grown to hate the only two people I had ever known? How had I convinced myself they were so evil?

I stared at the scars, hearing a voice scream at me from the back of my head. _They were evil. They tortured you, isolated you, made you feel like you deserved their abuse. They crushed your spirit Marlene, they are the evilest people you have ever encountered._

The voice sounded astonishingly like Kim's.

I had expected myself to hate them more as time went on. Being around such amazing people that treated me so perfect, I should have realized how horrible I actually had it. But it didn't happen.

The past month has been perfect. There has been no hurt, no abuse. Only love. Love from Paul, from Kim, from all my beautiful friends. I was barely ever alone, I was always laughing, always smiling. I was doing well at school, I was coming out of my shell, and I didn't keep things to myself much anymore. Except this.

This disastrous thinking, the longing for my horrendous parents, had started to weigh me down. Now when Paul came to my room at night and pulled me into his arms, I prayed for him to fall asleep fast. Because once he was asleep I could cry. I could fully and completely hate myself without him realizing. I started to wish he would just stay home.

I breathed in a deep, but quiet sigh.

Something in me felt as if all this self-hatred was a good thing. I have moved past avoiding my pain, pushing it the back of my mind. What my parents did to me wasn't my terrible secret anymore, at least not from my friends. I had people to lean on now. I have finally accepted that the abusive was actually happening, that it actually happened.

After thirteen years, I had finally moved on from the first stage of grief. Denial. Now I was consumed in the second stage, but I wasn't angry at my parents. I was angry at myself. Angry at myself for letting it all happen to me, angry for not telling anyone, and angry that I never fought to keep the parents I had for the first five years of my life.

Soon my mind started to slow, as did the tears. I pulled myself closer to Paul, listening to his slow heartbeat. Despite my hatred for myself, I at least knew he loved me. That he would be there no matter how horrible I was.

I finally drifted into sleep.

The snow was expected. Paul was nervous about me walking home in the storm, but I

just held up my mittens to his face, pointing out I had enough winter wear to let me survive outside for a week. Anyways, it was a short walk back to Kim's from Emily and Sam's, and Kim promised him that when they drove home an hour later they would make sure I wasn't dead on the side of the road. Paul didn't exactly find that amusing, but I'm sure it calmed his nerves slightly because he stopped bugging me about it.

He would have walked me home himself, but he had been skipping night patrols for a week now and Sam was getting sick of it. He had to be at Patrol by eight o'clock tonight or Sam was gonna put him on twelve hour shifts for the next week.

I was fine walking myself home. I wanted some peace and quiet for once. I was surrounded by noise almost everyday with the pack, never having a moment to think. Which was good most of the time, especially for such an overthinker like myself, but I needed a break once in a while.

A block away from Emily's house the snow started to fall a little harder. Not even close to a blizzard, but hard enough to block a little bit of my vision.

My ears started to sting from the cold, so I pulled my hat down to cover them and zipped my jacket further up my neck. I started walking a little faster, worried about getting caught in a blizzard.

After a couple minutes the snow glistened brightly as car lights hit it. I turned my head to see a small car coming down the road. The instant I turned back, I heard the car's brakes scream in protest as the car slammed to a stop. I jumped back, thinking maybe the driver had lost control, but they were just sitting in the middle of the road.

With the headlights glaring through the dark and the dense snowfall, I couldn't see who had climbed out of the car. I put my gloved hands over my eyes like a visor, squinting in the direction of the person walking towards me.

Kim maybe? She might have left early because the snow had picked up. I know she hated driving in deep snow, her car couldn't take it. The person coming toward me was a little too tall to be Kim though. Maybe someone else from the Reservation, worried about me getting caught in the storm?

"Hello?" I called out to the person coming toward me, but they didn't respond. I felt my flight response start to kick in. Something was wrong about his situation. Something seemed dangerous about the way the person was stalking toward me. The way the person walked seemed familiar for some nerve-wracking reason.

I didn't realize who it was until she was almost on top of me. My eyes widened and I yelped, trying to run. My boots were too big and clunky though, making me clumsy. I tripped over myself, falling backwards into the snow.

Her laughter sent chills down my spine and I felt as if I could start crying right then. A perfectly manicured, pale hand was extended toward me and her cruel smile was painted across her features. I felt the nausea take over my body, feeling so dizzy that I could barely see the hand in front of my eyes.

"Now, Marmar, I thought I at least taught you how to stand up straight," my mother cackled.

 _A/N: This is it, folks! The climax! We are at the end and I got super excited writing this. Are you ready? -K_


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Mom?" My voice cracked from fear, but I could clearly hear the astonishment I was feeling at the sight of her. Somewhere in the past two months I had convinced myself I would never see her or my father again.

She grinned down at me, blonde hair flying around her face from the intensifying wind. She was amused by my fear as she always has been. But something was different about her. She wore no makeup and her hair wasn't pinned back. Something in her demonic, green eyes looked… sad.

I stood, avoiding her extended hand. She frowned, but it was more mocking sadness than real. This was another game to her, feasting entertainment off the panick coming from me. Her eyes watched me, not even trying to hide her enjoyment.

"What.. what are you-" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't form words. The longing I had been feeling for my parents ran away at the sight of her. All I could feel was complete and utter terror.

"You've been missing. I've been trying to find you, but you've never been alone," she smirked, happy she had finally caught me. "When your father and I came home, you were gone. Where have you been?"

I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move an inch. There was the being from my nightmares, staring me down like a animal who had finally captured it's prey after a long hunt. I had nowhere to go, she could chase me down no problem. And I didn't want her to know where Kim and I lived.

"I see you have a lot of new friends. Kim? Jared? They seem to be so sweet," she cackled. "But the sweetest seems to be Paul though. Paul Lahote, right?"

The hard stone of fear weighing me down split slightly, letting anger emerge. The way she said her words felt threatening, like she was threatening the people I love. Threatening Paul.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I spit through clenched teeth. She laughed loudly, sounding off like bells. She took a step toward me and I almost fell backwards again trying to get away from her.

"Don't lie to me." Her voice sounded sweet, but had a razor sharp edge to it. The commanding tone that I was used to. Her eyes were hard, watching me closely. "Your father went back to Florida, nervous you had told the police about the fun we used to have. Quit his job and everything. But I couldn't just leave without knowing how you were."

"I am fine. You can leave now."

"Oh, Marlene, that's the point. I don't want you to be fine."

Her voice was deadly serious and I could almost feel my heart stop. She leaned forward, grabbing my hair in her pale fist. I yelped, not expecting the sudden movement. She leaned in close to my face, her eyes blazing.

"Your father left me. Said my 'obsession' with you was going to get him in trouble. He left me, and it's your fault," she spit in my face. I had never seen such rage in my mother's eyes and I could feel myself cowering. "I told him I would fix this problem. I told him I'd make it so he would never have to worry about his safety."

"His _safety_?" I snapped. I yanked my hair from her grasp, shoving her backwards. I had never laid a hand on my mother, but the accusation that I put my father in danger sent me into a rage. She was stunned for a moment by my outburst. "You two beat me and tortured me for years! What about _my_ safety? What about _my_ well being? You are my _mother_!"

She stared at me for a moment. I watched something crack inside her, and she turned her gaze from me.

"Oh, child," she hummed, shaking her head. She looked back up at me, tears in her eyes. I had never seen my mother cry before, it was a terrifying sight. To watch the strongest person I know cry, even if she wasn't strong in the right ways.

I watched her cautiously. She had never shown a vulnerable side to me, it made me wary. I didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry."

Her words punched me in the chest. _Sorry?_ She knocked the breath right out of me and I stumbled back slightly. I stared her down, not knowing what to say. Not knowing if this was another game.

"I convinced your father to have you a long time ago. He was reluctant, but he gave in. For the first couple years it was great, you were the perfect child. But somewhere, I started to despise you. I hated every bone in your body and I couldn't handle it. The only time I ever loved you was when you were helping me let go of some of the anger inside me."

I stared at her, trying to comprehend the insane words leaving her mouth. I shivered intensely, though I'm not sure it was from the cold. She looked me up and down, a frown on her face.

"Come here, Marmar." She pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around me. I was too shocked to protest, I couldn't remember a time she ever touched me in a loving way. She ran her fingers through my hair, humming slightly. "I'm so sorry."

I opened my mouth to say something. I don't know what I was going to say, if I was going to yell or scream, if I was going to say it was alright, if I even was going to say anything at all. It didn't matter though, because I never got the chance.

"I'm so sorry you were ever born."

I gasped in pain as something slid into my abdomen. I choked, folding over onto my mother, grabbing her arms for support. She pulled the object from me, kissing my forehead. She pulled away and I stared down at my stomach.

The headlights of her car illuminated my jacket, making the blood visible. I brought my hands down to my stomach, touching the blood as if I didn't know it was coming from me. Pulling my hands away I saw that they were already painted red.

I looked up at my mother in shock. She held a long knife in her red hands, I don't know where she got it from. Her eyes were sad in a way, like I was a dead cat on the side of the road. She was slightly bothered, but not enough to make her stop and help. She gave me what I'm sure she thought was a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, child. It won't be long now." Her voice had a tone of child-like giddiness. "I had to do this for your father. And to put you out of your misery."

I stumbled back, feeling the blood rush from my stomach. I fell into the snow, my vision dizzying. My mother's silhouette stalked away, but I swore there was three of her. Her car door slammed shut and she was gone in a blink.

I could barely feel the wound in my stomach. I knew that it hurt and I knew that I was dying, but it was like I was watching myself from a distance. I gasped in air, feeling like no matter how much oxygen I breathed in it wouldn't be enough.

It was dark now and I couldn't see the blood on my hands anymore. I could feel it soaking my jacket and jeans, though. I closed my eyes tight for a minute, feeling stray tears fall down my face.

 _Paul told me not to walk home alone._


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I had read somewhere once that it could take between one minute and a few days to bleed out. It all depended on how you got hurt and where you got hurt. A knife into a major artery like the carotid or the subclavian could kill you in seconds, but a small internal injury could take days.

I didn't know how long I laid in the snow, eyes closed and breathing slow. I didn't feel any pain, I honestly felt nothing but cold. Although I was bundled in all of the winter gear I owned, it felt like the snow underneath me was seeping through my clothes and into my skin. I felt myself shivering intensely, either my body was working overtime to maintain normal body temperature or I was in an extreme amount of shock. Probably both.

Despite the absence of pain, I didn't dare move. I tried to stay as still as possible, not moving a single muscle. I breathed as slow as possible, trying to keep myself from panicking. I was okay. It could take days to die. Someone will find me soon.

I knew I was lying to myself. It would not take days. With the amount of blood soaking my jacket I'd be lucky if I had hours.

I didn't dare let myself think that though. Over and over again I repeated the words in my head. _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay._

 _I'm so stupid!_

What did I think was gonna happen? Run away from my parents and they would never come after me? That I would live in the same town as my mother and never see her again? That her deranged ass wouldn't track me down?

I'm so incredibly dense if I thought I would get away from this. This was my whole life. I was born to be a punching bag for my parents, when I escaped that it was only a matter of time before I expired.

When car headlights hit the snow around me once again, I honestly thought it was my mother coming back for me. To finish the job. I laid incredibly still, maybe she would think I was already dead and move on.

I heard a faint yell and car doors slammed close. _Maybe she brought back friends?_ I heard my name being called in the distance, but it sounded like the person was miles away.

Somebody fell to their knees beside me and a frantic woman entered my line a vision. I could barely see her with the car lights so bright, but when she grabbed my hand I knew exactly who she was.

I wanted to jump up and hug Kim. To cry to her about all the horrors I just endured. To beg her to keep me safe. But my body did not move. Nor did my mouth. No matter how much force I put behind it, nothing happened.

Kim's voice started to fade in and I was starting to hear the words she was saying. She was talking frantically to someone beside me. I was suddenly lifted into the air by burning arms. I felt myself scream out, but I didn't feel the pain my body was apparently feeling.

"I'm sorry, Marly," Jared's quiet voice winced and I knew he was the one carrying me. I yelped when he set me down in the backseat, but I knew he did it as gently as possible.

"Paul's gonna hear that," another voice entered. Collin? Brady maybe? I wasn't sure.

"Even if he doesn't he's gonna smell the blood, but we can't worry about that right now," Kim said, climbing in on the opposite side of me. I was still in Jared's arms, much to my discomfort, but I was glad for his unnatural body heat. "We have to get to the hospital. Fast, Collin."

I could barely feel the car moving, but I could definitely feel how fast we were going by how hard we hit bumps and slid. _If my mother doesn't kill me, Collin's driving in a snowstorm definitely will._

"I'm sorry Marly, but we have to get this jacket off," Kim said, I could hear her holding back tears. I wanted to scream in protest, this jacket was the only thing keeping me remotely warm. I stared at her in disbelief, but no words would come out of my mouth. "Jared, help me."

Jared and her struggled to get my jacket off, but once they did I heard Kim let out a small sob. Looking down my shirt was soaked with my own blood, you couldn't even tell what the original color was anymore. Kim lifted up the bottom of it and winced.

"I need something to hold against it, it's still bleeding." They all looked at one another. Kim looked on the floor and cursed. "Collin, the one day you clean out your truck."

"Ava screamed at me for not doing my laundry. Said I smelled."

"He did," Jared cut in and Kim shot him a glare. She sighed harshly, looking around once again.

"I'm sorry Marly, but this will help keep you warm too."

She motioned for Jared to help take off my my long sleeve and I clenched my teeth. I hated feeling exposed like this, even though I knew everyone in this car had seen me without my shirt on. At least in Paul's memory. But when Jared gasps, I want to scream in protest. Kim must have felt the same way, because the glare she set upon him was terrifying.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen them in person before," Jared mumbles, talking about my scars. His reaction was no different than Kim's the first time she saw them, but for some reason I hated him for it. I mean I loved Jared, he was one of my best friends, but I hated him for reacting to my body in such a way.

"Just keep her warm," Kim snapped. Jared wrapped his long arms around me, gently pulling my to his chest. Despite how uncomfortable I was being so close to him, I welcomed the burning heat his body put off. Kim pressed my t-shirt into my stomach and it was like all the pain I had been holding off came flooding in. I couldn't help the scream that followed. "I'm so so sorry, Mar. Just hold on."

Despite my screams I heard a loud howl in the distance, a wolf. Everyone else must have heard too, because they all looked up. Kim shook her head.

Less than a minute later, Kim's phone rang. We all knew who it was. I felt myself longing to answer the call, to hear Paul's voice. But Kim tossed the phone up to Collin for him to answer.

The minute Collin answered I could hear Paul screaming through the phone. Collin kept trying to cut him off, to explain, but apparently Paul wasn't having any of it. I tried to hold back my cries of pain when we hit bumps in the road causing Kim to push into my wound, but it was nearly impossible. At one particularly loud scream, Paul stopped yelling.

"Paul, we are passing Quillayute Rd on 110. Just get to Forks Hospital as fast as you can," Collin said as soon as Paul quieted. "We will explain when we get there."

With that he hung up the phone. We hit a particularly large bump and the pain that erupted inside of me was unbearable. I felt myself drift away.

I woke up to Kim shaking me, looking absolutely petrified. When I opened my eyes groggily she cried out in relief, pushing my hair out of my face.

"We are at the hospital, Mar. You are gonna be okay," she cried. I didn't believe her, not in the slightest. It was like I could feel my soul slipping out of my body along with the blood. But I nodded my head just the tiniest bit, for her sake.

The door behind me swung open and Jared slipped out of the car from under me, letting in the freezing air into the now warm vehicle. When arms pulled me from the car I instantly knew they weren't his. It took the most force I had ever given to grasp the person holding me, like just grabbing onto his arms was pulling the life from me.

Paul held me in his arms, tighter than he ever had. The pain was terrible, but I would never ask him to stop. At that moment, I felt that he was the only thing holding me to this earth. The only thing keeping me alive.

I clung to him with every ounce of strength in me, digging my face into his bare chest. I'm sure if anyone was around us they would think we were crazy, both shirtless and clinging to each for dear life in the middle of a snowstorm. But with the bustling around me, I realized the people around me didn't care that I was shirtless. They were worried about keeping me alive.

I felt hands pulling at me, trying to take me from Paul's grasp, but I just held tighter. His grip loosed, but only for a second. Once he realized that I was only clinging to him harder, he kept me close.

"Bring her in, hurry." I didn't recognize the voice, but I didn't care. Paul was then jogging into the building with me in his arms. Every step felt like the hole in my stomach was being torn wider.

"We have to get her to surgery, right away," another unrecognizable, frantic voice said. Paul hesitated before trying to set me down once again. I cried out, but not from pain. From the thought of leaving his arms.

"Baby," he whispered pleadingly in my ear. I finally looked at his face and was shocked by the tears in his eyes. It was like my whole world stopped around me. _He was in pain. Paul was in pain._ "Please let them help you."

"I love you."

The words I spoke were clear, slightly hoarse from all the screaming, but clear as day. Paul stared at me in astonishment. I had never said that to him, despite both of us knowing it was how I felt. I was always too afraid.

He snapped out of it and shook his head. His eyes were suddenly filled with so much rage I didn't even recognize him. His body started shaking, but I didn't care. His voice was barely audible.

"Don't you dare say goodbye, Marlene Dawson. Don't you dare."

With that I was pulled from his arms, and placed on a gurney. I cried out for him, but he didn't stop the nurses from taking me away. I watched him, covered in my blood and shaking hysterically, as I was rushed down the hall.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" It was a doctor, an ER doctor probably.

A bright light flashed from my left eye to my right eye and back again. I blinked at it, stunned. Without Paul's voice I could hear the screaming sirens around me. I didn't feel the calmness of his closeness anymore, I was gasping for air that seemed to disappear through a hole in my chest.

"Sweetheart, can you tell us your name?"

"Doctor, she needs an O.R. quickly."

"Then book one."

"They're all full."

"Then bump someone! The girl's bleeding out for Heaven's sake!"

The gurney I was on shook from moving so fast and my wounds seemed to be splitting apart with every jerk. I groaned, tears still streaming down my face. I finally let the terror in.

 _I am going to die._

"Miss, can you tell us your name?"

"M-Marlene," I coughed out. Pain shot through me from the movement the cough sent through me. I felt the blood start to drip out of my mouth. A dizziness washed over me and my eyes rolled back in my head for a second. I can't imagine how much blood I've lost.

"Sir, her pressure's dropping."

"Marlene, can you tell me what happened?" the woman doctor said loudly as we moved quickly through the hospital hallways. My head was spinning as I opened my mouth to answer. Only a groan escaped my throat.

 _Why did I let them hurt me? Why wasn't I strong enough to tell the police? This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so afraid._

"We need to get her into the O.R. _now_ , Doctor," someone said frantically. I felt cold, but not the cold I felt in the snow. It was a cold that seemed to come from within, that poured out of my body with my soul. I was gasping for air as I watched the white ceiling become darker.

"Can't you see I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Marlene, you need to tell us what exactly happened."

"Paul. I need Paul."

"Paul who, sweetheart?"

I coughed again as a beeping noise became frantic. It sent panic through my body, but I couldn't move. I wouldn't move. I didn't want to make anything worse.

The pain was starting to dissipate, but I was not relieved. It was not a good sign.

 _I want to live._

"We're losing her!"  
The gurney finally halted, but vision was completely black. I blinked a few times, seeing nothing. I closed my eyes tight, feeling tears start to pour down a steady stream from my eyes.

I was numb.

"C-Can't see," I stuttered out.

"Shit, someone page the neurologist."

I heard something roll into the room I was in. Nurses and doctors moved frantically, yelling orders. Everything was so loud, louder than anything I had ever heard. Something was hooked onto my nose and a needle was slid into my arm. The pain was completely gone now, but I couldn't move a limb. It was as if I was frozen in place.

I couldn't keep my secret anymore. I prayed to every god that might ever exist, swearing that if I survive I would tell the police. I would not be afraid anymore. I gulped in a big breath of air that didn't seem to help bring oxygen into my lungs.

"I did-"

A piercing ring sounded throughout the room and I blacked out.

 _It wasn't supposed to end this way._

 _A/N: Guys. Two more chapters. I hope you liked this supppeeerrr long chapter, made for some supppeeerrr patient readers. Three years in the making and we are almost done. Can you believe it? Cause I can't. -K_


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I was alone, again. I knew it from the moment I drifted back into consciousness. I don't know how I knew, I guess just after years by yourself you start to understand the feeling. I could not feel a single soul around me, no sounds or warmth. Just the cold, sterile smell of the hospital I had only been in once before.

The last time I had been in the hospital was when I was four. I fell on the concrete in front of my house, splitting my head open on the hard surface. I don't remember much of the pain, only the terrified screams of my mother as she held me waiting for an ambulance.

I had woken up in a hospital bed, just like the one I was in now. Before that moment I had never felt truly abandoned. But laying in the cold room with only the sound of the heart monitor, it drove me insane.

I screamed out for help, but my echo was the only thing that replied. I was so alone.

Now, with my eyes finally able to open, I wanted to do the same thing. I opened my mouth to call for help, but no words came out. Not a single sound. The slow beeping of the monitor behind me made me want to pull my hair out.

I reached around me, feeling for something that could help. I found a remote attached to a string. I pulled it up in front of me, but my vision was so blurry that I could barely see the buttons. I started pressing buttons at random, hoping that would help.

A new beep sounded in my room, a shrill sound. I winced, blinking as I looked around for the source. My vision just started clearing as the door of my room creaked open.

"Ms. Dawson. Glad to finally see you awake!" a male voice called out, sounding louder than I'm sure he was. I flinched away from the sound, staring up from my bed at the man. "Let's sit you up, shall we?"

He walked forward, pressing a button behind me that turned off the shrill sound. Nurse call button probably. He didn't look like a nurse though. Through my blurry vision I saw that he wore a long white coat, his name scribbled in cursive that I couldn't read. Something about his voice through me off though, made me nervous. Did I know him?

I noticed a nurse come around from behind him, pressing a button on the side of my bed that lifted the mattress into a seat. I was starting to see better and I could see the woman's warm smile, she was the nurse who had taken me from Paul when I arrived. I hated her.

"Paul?" I didn't recognize my own voice. Too coarse, too rude. The nurse looked at the doctor, but I couldn't see the expression on her face.

"We can't allow visitors right now, Marlene. You have to rest," the doctor said in a calm voice. I stared at him. For some reason, I felt something was really wrong. Why won't they let me see Paul? Where is he? What did they do to him?

"Where is Paul?" my voice was venomous. The nurse looked frantically at the doctor once again and he nodded to her, as if to say ' _it's alright'_. My vision was almost completely clear now, I could finally see the doctor in front of me. My eyes widened.

I had never met this man before, but I knew instantly. He was _insanely_ beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. His porcelain skin was as clear as glass and his gorgeous eyes were a soft amber color. Everything about him seemed to draw me in, but I knew that it was dangerous. Even without the nametag on his coat I would know who he was.

Paul told me how dangerous vampires were, and now there was one in front of me, pretending to be my doctor. I looked frantically at the nurse, but she seemed confused by my panic. Carlisle Cullen was not though.

"Will you go get her chart for me, Lisa?" his voice was sickly smooth, enchanting to say the least. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The woman nodded and was gone. "I'm going to check your injury now, okay Ms. Dawson?"

"No!" I screeched, flinching harshly away from his freezing touch. He looked stunned for a moment, but then took a step back. "I need _Paul!_ "

"Marlene-"

"You're a monster!" I yelled, trying to stand to run away from him. My whole body was groggy, it was like I was in a pool of syrup. Every move of a muscle was torturously slow. "Get away from me!"

"Ms. Dawson, I need you to sit down."

"Get _out_!" I screamed, finally standing. I don't know what had come over me, I didn't feel like I had control over myself. I just knew he did something wrong.

Dr. Cullen reached toward me and before I even had time to flinch, somebody tore his hand away from me. A low growl emerged from the body, and I looked up to see Paul standing protectively in front of me.

" _Step. Back._ " He was actually _snarling_ at the vampire, and he shoved him backwards. Dr. Cullen put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, to show that he would not hurt me.

It was like I snapped back into my body at that moment. Paul was alright, he was safe and here. And was going to protect me. I wasn't alone.

But I was in so much pain.

I hadn't felt it until now, but it hit me like a truck. I cried out falling forward, but Paul caught me before I could even stumble. He placed me back on the bed, pulling a chair up beside me. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I groaned.

"I'm going to up her pain meds, Paul. If that's alright?" Dr. Cullen said cautiously. Paul nodded frantically, seeming to forget his rage from a second ago. Paul held me as close as he could from the chair he sat in. I dug my face into his neck, looking for some kind of comfort or pain relief.

I don't know how much time passed as I sat there, frozen in pain in Paul's arms. Neither of us shifted for a long period of time. After a while the pain started to ease, my head becoming foggy, and I knew the pain meds had started kicking in.

Paul seemed to notice my relief, because his body became less tense and he hugged me a little tighter. I moved myself away from him slightly so I could look at his face.

"You scared me to death, baby," he sighed after a moment. I brought a hand up to his face, words failing me once more. I had no idea what to say. I knew he would get upset if I apologized, and he would be even more if I said it was okay. So I just nodded.

"Kim?" I asked in a small voice. My best friend was nowhere to be seen, I knew she must be worried sick.

"They wouldn't let us in, something about you needing to talk to the cops first or something. Kim is apparently better at following the rules than I am," Paul chuckled softly. I knew he was trying to make light of the situation. The only reason he was in here was because of my screams, he must have been terrified I was getting hurt again.

"I'm okay." He glared at me for the words I spoke, but didn't say anything. He and I both knew I wasn't okay. I wouldn't be okay for a long while. I looked up at him to see tears falling from his eyes.

I shook my head frantically, placing both hands on the sides of his face, rubbing the tears away with my thumbs. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head lightly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He grabbed both of my hands in his, looking down at the ground. I wanted to protest his apologizes but my words were caught in my throat. "I thought you were going to die."

I bit my lip, watching his tears fall. He had every right to cry, every right to be upset. I couldn't imagine how scared he must have been, I had never seen him actually get hurt and I couldn't even comprehend what that would feel like. And for him to nearly die? The thought even broke my heart.

"I love you, Marlene," he said, looking at me once again. I wanted to say it back, but I couldn't get the words out. So I pulled him in and kissed him like I never had before.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I didn't talk much for the next few weeks. My counselor, one I was forced to get after what she deemed "the incident", said it came from a disorder called Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Apparently, the amount of trauma I had over such a long time had pushed me to the point where it was hard to function on a daily basis. I only spoke to certain people-Paul, Kim, and on a rare occasion Ms. Lahote-and I barely left the house. I definitely didn't talk to this new counselor of mine, but Kim and Paul must have filled her in on everything they knew.

After a couple days, I moved to Paul's house for a while. His mom didn't work as often as Ms. Connweller and could stay home to keep an eye on me until Paul got home from school. My counselor did not allow me to go to school, she explained to Ms. Lahote (who seemed to take over as my caregiver for the time being) that she didn't trust that I wouldn't be "triggered" by the environment.

I stayed in Paul's room all day, or out in the living room on good days. I knew I was disgusting, I barely changed clothes or showered, but I couldn't pull myself from the world I was trapped in.

After years of abuse, I couldn't understand why it was all hitting me now. I had never felt so low, even though it was all over. My mom was in jail and my dad was on the run, they weren't going to set foot within a hundred miles of me. They would never lay a hand on me again.

But I couldn't _move_. I couldn't speak. I could barely acknowledge the world around me. The only time anyone knew I was really there was when Paul would sit next to me and I'd lean into him. Or Kim would grab my hand and I would hold onto her for dear life.

Paul spent everyday with me, talking to me like nothing was wrong. He would tell me about his day, about dumb teachers and deadlines, about stupid things Brady and Ava would get up to. I was so grateful for him, but I couldn't tell him. I could just hold onto him and hope he understood.

Today though, something was different. I took a shower. It seemed crazy that it would be such a big deal, but when I stepped into the hallway with fresh clothes and damp hair actual tears came to Ms. Lahote's eyes.

"Would you like to help me with lunch, sweetheart?"

When Paul came home, he froze in the kitchen doorway. I was stood at the stove, humming while I pushed around a grilled cheese sandwich in a skillet. I looked up to him and gave him a small smile. He stared at me, the look in his eyes was so powerful that I could barely comprehend what it meant.

He moved over to me, slowly as if not to frighten me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he dug his face into my freshly washed hair. He sighed deeply.

"Hi," I mumbled, the first word I spoke in a week. He froze for a moment before hugging me tighter.

"Hey, baby."

Honestly, it didn't change much for a few days. I showered, made myself food, said a few very short sentences, but something was different. It was like I could breathe a little easier, every single breath didn't feel as much like a waste of oxygen.

So when Paul asked me if I wanted to go to Emily's with him, I said yes.

I had avoided the windows for the past few weeks, terrified of the snow for some reason. It didn't make sense, but just looking at it made me shut down. Paul held me close as we walked out to the car, sensing that. The drive to Emily's was longer than normal, he took a different route. I don't know if he passed the spot for his sake or mine.

Luckily the only people at Emily's was Emily, Sam, and Ava. Walking in they all seemed stunned, but they had the grace to snap out of it and act like nothing was out of the ordinary. Ava said hello to me first, coming around the table to give me a kiss on the cheek. I didn't flinch.

Paul and I went to the living room, sitting on the couch in the same spot we did on the first day I had came to Emily's. This time, though, I was not afraid to touch him. More I was afraid _not_ to touch him. Like he would slip away at any moment.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

A word wasn't spoken between us for a couple minutes. I just sat there, wrapped up in his arms, listening to the quiet hum of voices from the kitchen. It wasn't until his fingers traced a particularly bad scar on my wrist that I felt compelled to speak.

"When I used to scream out for help, my echo was the only voice that replied. I was so alone." Paul froze his movements at the sound of my voice, not expecting so many words I suppose. "But then, I met Kim. And Jared. And you, especially you."

I looked up at him. He was watching me intently, gorgeous eyes glowing like the best thing in the world was happening. I spun around so that I was on my knees facing him.

"You saved me. I mean, I saved myself, but without you and Kim I never would have had the courage to leave my situation. I never would have had the courage to get out of there."

"Marly-"

"I haven't talked in weeks and you think now is the time to interrupt me!" I was teasing him. He was stunned for a second at the emotion in my voice, but then let out the biggest smile I had seen in weeks. "I am so grateful for you, Paul. You could never understand how grateful I am."

"Of course I could!" he protested. I shook my head, leaning close to him.

"I love you more than you could possibly imagine," I whispered. He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer. He leaned his forehead against mine and his lips grazed my own as he spoke.

"You don't really understand how this 'imprint' thing works, do you?"

 _A/N: The End._


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five Years Later

I groaned as I walked through the front door, tossing my keys into the bowl on the dining table. I sat down on one of the chairs, prying off my shoes. My feet throbbed in pain and relief, and I sighed, laying my head into my folded arms on the table.

"Long day?" I heard a laugh above me. I nodded into my arms, too tired to look up. "Me too."

My head snapped up to Paul, a glare in my eyes. He was shirtless (as always), wearing his favorite pajama bottoms and holding a cup in his hands. His hair was tousled and his eyes sleepy, I knew he had just woken up. Probably from the sound of the car pulling in the driveway.

"I don't even want to hear it from you! You slept all day!"

"Because I patrolled all night."

"Well, that doesn't matter. My point still stands. Plus, you are supernaturally gifted for that kind of thing. I'm ordinary and it makes my feet hurt," I pouted laying my head back down. Paul laughed quietly at me, setting his cup down on the table next to me. He grabbed one of my hands, tugging slightly. I groaned, shaking my head. I could feel him rolling his eyes at me.

I was suddenly in the air, making me yelp in surprise. I protested as Paul carried me to our bedroom, basically throwing me onto the bed. I glared up at his amused smirk, folding my arms across my chest.

"I don't particularly like you," I huffed, rolling so I wasn't facing him. He chuckled, sliding into the bed beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes, but let him hold me. I was too tired to protest.

"How was work today, baby?" he mumbled into my shoulder after a moment. I sighed remembering I was still wearing my scrubs. I sat up, pushing myself off the bed onto throbbing feet.

"It was long," I complained, peeling my scrubs off my body to leave myself in my underwear. I laid back down in bed, feeling Paul snuggle up to me once again. "As much as Dr. Leech freaked me out, I kind of miss him. He held that place together."

"Well, you know Ms. Adams offered you a spot at her family practice here on the Rez. You could still take it."

"I like the pace of the hospital, and the people that come in. I feel like I'm doing more there," I said quietly, pulling the blanket closer to my body. Paul sighed, and I could feel him nodding. He didn't say anything, but I knew what he was thinking. He understood how I felt, that I needed to have a greater purpose in the world than just existing. After everything that I went through, I needed a reason that I survived it all.

"I love you," he whispered into my shoulder, placing a kiss on one of the larger scars on my back.

I remembered a time when I would have ran from the room at such a touch. But now I leaned into it as Paul left a trail of kisses along the scar. He did it so often now that I have come to love instead of fear it. I knew how he felt about the scars, he had told me before that they used to bother him a lot but now they are just a part of me. A part of me that he loved like all the rest.

It took years to stop wearing longs sleeves, even around Paul. Five years ago I could have never imagined myself actually wearing a tank top on a hot day. Now, I couldn't give a damn about what other people saw. As Paul says, "let them stare".

I still see a counselor every two weeks, I still take anxiety meds. I still have panic attacks and flashbacks. My counselor said they would probably never go away, but I didn't fear for my life anymore.

I was safe. I was happy.

Paul's eyes were suddenly in my line of vision. I jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but I wasn't scared as he hovered over me.

"Stop thinking so much."

"I was thinking happy thoughts, though," I pouted, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled one of his gorgeous goofy smiles at me, the rare ones that only seemed to be directed towards me. I leaned up, kissing him full on the mouth. With a hand by my head and an arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, he kissed me back.

Pulling away I stared into his gorgeous eyes, engulfed in my own perfect world. I never wanted to move from the spot I was in. I never wanted this to end.

"Marry me," I whispered.

Paul didn't even try to hide his shock. He pulled away from me slightly, sitting on his knees between my legs. I followed him into a sitting position, not startled by his shocked state oddly enough.

"What?" he asked incredulously and I had the audacity to laugh.

"Marry me, handsome."

He launched himself forward, basically tackling me onto the bed. I laughed loudly as he kissed all around my face and neck. I pulled him in for as passionate of a kiss as I could give.

Apparently that was his way of saying yes.

After years I finally realized that I was no longer alone. That I had Kim and Paul and the rest of my "adopted" family. And maybe even a family of my own someday. None of them would ever think about leaving me.

And I realized that if I asked for help, that somebody would reply besides my echo.


End file.
